habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new de 2015
---- Hier findet Ihr alle Neuigkeiten aus 2015. Dezember 2015 30.12.2015 NEW YEAR'S EVE CELEBRATION: PARTY HATS, NEW YEAR'S CARDS, BEEMINDER GUEST POST, AND LAST CHANCE FOR PENGUIN ITEM SET Party Hats In honor of the new year, some free Party Hats are available in the Rewards store! New users get the ever-handsome Absurd Party Hat, and users who already received one last year get the Silly Party Hat or the new Ridiculous Party Hat. These hats will be available to purchase until January 31st, but once you've bought them, you'll have them forever. Enjoy! New Year's Cards (Until Jan 1st Only!) Until January 1st only, the Seasonal Shop is stocking New Year's Cards! Now you can send cards to your friends (and yourself) to wish them a Happy Habit New Year. All senders and recipients will receive the Auld Acquaintance badge! Last Chance for Peppermint Potions and Winter Flame Set Reminder: this is the final day to buy Peppermint Hatching Potions! If you want to hatch some Peppermint Pets and Mounts, now is the time. It's also the final day to subscribe and receive the Winter Flame Item Set! Thanks so much for your support <3 Beeminder Guest Post Our productivity pal Beeminder has written an awesome post on our blog about how Habitica and Beeminder can work together to help you with your life improvement goals. Go check it out! ---- 23.12.2015 SNOWBALL TRANSFORMATION ITEM, DECEMBER SUBSCRIBER ITEMS, AND ANDROID UPDATE December Subscriber Items The December Subscriber Items have been revealed: the Winter Flame Item Set! All December subscribers will receive the Winter Flame and the Cold Fire Armor. You still have eight days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep Habitica free to use and running smoothly. Snowball Transformation Item Hit your party mates with a snowball and they will undergo a mysterious transformation until their next day rollover! You can buy the Snowballs in the Seasonal Shop for Gold. Don't want to be transformed? Just buy some Salt from the Rewards Column to reverse it. Android Update Thanks to our awesome open-source contributors, we've released a new Android update! It contains plenty of bug fixes and some small requested improvements, like the floating action button hiding on scroll. Be sure to download it now! And if you'd like to take a break between Dailies to leave a review, we would love that. It really helps us out :) ---- 18.12.2015 WINTER WONDERLAND BEGINS: WINTER CLASS OUTFITS, SEASONAL SHOP, AND NPC DECORATIONS! Winter Wonderland Begins A wintery breeze is blowing in from the Stoïkalm Steppes, and the snow is gently drifting down over Habit City. The Winter Wonderland event has begun! Winter Class Outfits From now until January 31st, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be a Cocoa Rogue, Snowboarding Sorcerer, Snow Day Warrior, or Festive Fairy! You'd better get productive to earn enough Gold before they disappear. Good luck! Seasonal Shop is Open! The Seasonal Shop has opened! The Seasonal Sorceress is stocking the seasonal edition versions of previous winter outfits, now available for Gems instead of Gold, and the two winter quests, Trapper Santa and Find the Cub. Plus, there will be more fun things in the shop as the event progresses. The Seasonal Shop will only be open until January 31st, so don't wait! NPC Costumes Looks like the NPCs are really getting in to the cheery winter mood around the site. Who wouldn't? After all, there's plenty more celebration to come... ---- 15.12.2015 ANDROID APP UPDATE AND UNICORN PET QUEST Android App Update We've released a new version of the Android beta, which includes Facebook login, head accessories and eyewear, and many bug fixes! Download it here. Thank you to everyone who wrote in to mobile@habitica.com when they found issues! We've also open-sourced the repository! If you'd like to jump in and help out with bug-crushing, or build that feature that you're dying to see, now's the time. You'll be rewarded for your efforts with contributor tiers! Finally, if you like what we're doing, the best thank-you of all is to leave us a review. It really helps us out! Thank you so much. Unicorn Pet Quest There's a new pet quest in the Quest Shop: Convincing the Unicorn Queen! It will take a unicorn to purify the waters of Conquest Creek, but that means hiking through the frigid peaks of the Meandering Mountains. Can you prove to the Unicorn Queen that your cause is worthy? If so, you'll earn some unicorn eggs! ---- 10.12.2015 ANDROID APP BETA IS LIVE! Android App Beta Android users, rejoice! We're releasing the beta version of our brand-new, totally rewritten native Android app. Download it here! It's a beta version, which means that some features are still missing, but we are working to create additional releases for the coming weeks. You can help us make the app even better by leaving us feedback and reporting bugs under About > Report a Bug! (We are already aware of some, like Dailies sometimes moving around, and are working to address them in the coming weeks.) Finally, if you like the direction that we're taking the app, we'd love it if you could take the time to leave us a review :) It really makes a difference for us. ---- 07.12.2015 PEPPERMINT PETS AND PUSH TASK TO BOTTOM! Peppermint Magic Hatching Potions A new Magic Hatching Potion is available! Between now and December 31st, you can buy Peppermint Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) You'll find it very easy to care for your new Peppermint Pets: they love to eat every kind of food! Peppermint Hatching Potions are a Seasonal Edition item, so they will only be available during this time each year! Be sure to get them while you can. Push Task to Bottom Now you can easily push a task to the bottom of a list! Hold the Control or Command key, and the Push Task to Top icon will switch to a Push Task to Bottom icon. Click that and down goes the task! ---- 01.12.2015 DECEMBER ARMOIRE ITEMS, BACKGROUNDS, MYSTERY BOX, AND GAYMERX ARMOR! December Armoire Items There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Crystal Crescent Set and the Blue Longbow! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... December Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can ski on the Alpine Slopes, gaze at the Snowy Sunrise, or bustle through a Winter Town! December Mystery Box Ooh... What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of December will receive the 2015 December Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 23rd, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 GaymerX Armor In honor of Habitica's partnership with the GaymerX3 Conference (December 11-13, in downtown San Jose), the Rainbow Warrior set is available once again from the Rewards column! It will only be available until December 14th, so be sure to get it now. Plus, the Unconventional Armor set will be available at the conference, so don't forget to pick up a promo card if you attend! ---- November 2015 25.11.2015 HABITICA THANKSGIVING! NOVEMBER SUBSCRIBER ITEM AND TURKEY PETS AND MOUNTS Frohes Thanksgiving! Es ist Thanksgiving in Habitica! An diesem Tag feiern die Habiticaner, indem sie Zeit mit ihren Lieben verbringen, Dank sagen und ihre herrlichen Truthähne in den prächtigen Sonnenuntergang reiten. Einige der NPCs feiern das Ereignis! Truthahn-Haus- und Reittier! Diejenigen von euch, die letztes Thanksgiving noch nicht dabei waren, haben ein liebenswertes Truthahn-Haustier bekommen, und diejenigen von euch, die letztes Jahr ein Truthahn-Haustier erhalten haben, bekamen dieses Jahr ein hübsches Truthahn-Reittier! Ihr habt schon ein Truthahn-Reittier? Euch, meine Freunde, wurde das seltene und glitzernde Vergoldete Truthahn-Haustier geschenkt! Danke, dass ihr Habitica nutzt - wir lieben euch wirklick. <3 November-Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt Der Überraschungsgegenstand für November wurde enthüllt: das Holzkrieger Set! Alle November -Abonnenten bekommen die Baumstammkrone und die Holzrüstung. Ihr habt noch fünf Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit Habitica kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. ---- 19.11.2015 SMALL iOS UPDATE AND HABITICA HIRING NEWS! Habitica Einstellungsneuigkeiten Aufregende Neuigkeiten! Im Moment sucht Habitica nach einem leitenden Full Stack Entwickler für unser Team und an welchem Ort könnte man besser suchen als in unserer tollen Community? Wenn ihr euch bewerben möchtet, solltet ihr Erfahrung als leitender Entwickler haben und ein JavaScript-Crack sein, der Mit MongoDB und Angular vertraut ist. Bonuspunkte für Vertrautheit mit unserem Tech Stack! Leidenschaft für Open Source ist, natürlich, ein Muss. ;) Sendet euren Lebenslauf an jobs@habitica.com mit eurer GitHub-ID, eurem Habitica Benutzernamen und einer Liste mit euren bevorzugten Online-Hangouts! Lasst uns bitte außerdem wissen, ob ihr nach Los Angeles ziehen könntet oder nicht. Wir freuen uns darauf, von euch zu hören! Kleines iOS App-Update Wir haben ein kleines iOS update veröffentlicht, nur um einige ärgerliche Fehler (einschließlich Abstürze) zu beheben, eine schöne neue Einführung für neue Nutzer hinzuzufügen, und es offensichtlicher zu machen, wie ihr eure Freunde zu eurer Gruppe einladen könnt, Wenn ihr die letzte Version der App schon bewertet habt, hat Apple es für diese Version versteckt, aber ihr könnt dieselbe Bewertung noch einml automatisch abschicken, indem ihr erst "Bewerte unserer App" und dann nur "Senden" antippt. Vielen Dank, dass ihr euch die Zeit nehmt, eure Gedanken mit uns zu teilen und Bewertungen noch einmal abzuschicken hilft uns wirklich weiter. ---- 16.11.2015 HABITICA STICKERS AND COSTUME CONTEST BADGES! Kostümwettbewerb-Abzeichen Wir haben alle Kostümwettbewerb-Abzeichen verliehen! In den folgenden Monaten werden wir die Kostüme auf unserem Blog posten, also habt ein Auge darauf. Wichtig: Wenn ihr ein Foto eingereicht habt, aber KEIN Abzeichen erhalten habt, bedeutet das vermutlich, dass wir eure Beiträge wegen Privatsphäre-Einstellungen oder anderer Probleme nicht anschauen konnten. Schickt eine E-Mail mit eurem Foto an leslie@habitica.com und sie wird sicherstellen, dass ihr euer Abzeichen erhaltet Noch einmal danke an alle Teilnehmer. WIr waren sehr beeindruckt von eurer Kreativität! Habitica-Aufkleber Zusätzlich zu unseren Habitica T-Shirts verkaufen wir jetzt auch Habitica-Aufkleber! Stellt Melior überall für zusätzliche Motivation zur Schau. ---- 11.11.2015 NOVEMBER PET QUEST, SHARE SUCCESS, AND HABITICA T-SHIRTS November Haustier-Quest Es gibt eine neue Quest im Quest-Laden! Ein schlängelnder Feind erwartet euch in den schimmernden Sanddünen. Könnt ihr die Schlange der Ablenkung besiegen? Wenn ja, dann bekommt ihr ein paar schlängelnde Schlangen-Haustiere. Erfolg teilen Jetzt könnt ihr euren Erfolg in den sozialen Medien teilen, wenn ihr ein Haustier schlüpfen lasst, eine Quest abschließt, und mehr! (Wie immer bleiben eure Aufgabendetails privat.) Zeigt euren Freunden eure Siege und schwelgt im wohlverdienten Lob. Habitica-T-Shirts Aufregende Neuigkeiten - für die nächsten drei Wochen bieten wir Habitica T-Shirts via Teespring an! Zeigt euren Habitica-Stolz in Lila und Schwarz. Wir haben außerdem eine EU-Variante für günstigeren Versand nach Europa! Ob ihr sie für euch selbst oder als Feiertagsgeschenk kauft, wir hoffen, dass ihr diese limitierten T-Shirts mögt! Wie immer danken wir euch, dass ihr Habitica unterstützt. ---- 05.11.2015 HUGE IOS UPDATE AND ANDROID MAILING LIST iOS-App-Update! Es gibt ein großes neues Update für die iOS App! Die App verlässt die Beta-Phase mit diesem Update, welches ein ein komplettes Redesign, eine verbesserte iPad-Version und eine Menge neuer Features beinhaltet, z.B.: *Einfach lesbare Strähnen für eure täglichen Aufgaben, was euch hilft, im Auge zu behalten, wie viele Tage am Stück ihr eine Aufgabe erledigt habt *Die Möglichkeit, per App Freunde zu verwalten und zu eurer Gruppe einzuladen *Aufgaben-Filter - ein einfacher Weg Aufgaben nach Fälligkeit, Kategorie und mehr zu filtern *Ein komplett überarbeitetes Tutorial, einschließlich Beispielaufgaben für neue Nutzer *Neue Farben, die zum neuen Habitica-Logo und Look passen *Klassen-Icons und mehr Informationen in der Kopfzeile *3D Touch für iOS 9 *Multitasking auf den neuen iPads *Spotlight-Suche auf iOS 9 *Lokalisierung - die App ist jetzt in Spanisch, Deutsch, Dänisch, Tschechisch und Mandarin übersetzt Und mehr! Wie immer wäre dieses Update nicht ohne unsere großartigen Open-Source-Mitwirkenden möglich gewesen. Vielen Dank an euch alle! Es gibt immer noch viele Funktionen, die wir in der Zukunft hinzuzufügen gedenken (einschließlich Wettbewerbe, Gilden und Aufgabensortierung), also bleibt dran. Wenn ihr die App mögt und die Arbeit die wir hineingesteckt haben, wäre das beste Dankeschön eine Bewertung abzugeben. Das hilft uns wirklich weiter! Allerdings können wir nicht auf Bewertungen antworten. Wenn ihr also Fragen oder Probleme habt, ist es am besten, eine E-Mail an mobile@habitica.com zu schreiben, oder im Menü Einstellungen > Melde einen Fehler auszuwählen. Danke, dass ihr uns helft, uns zu verbessern! Android-Mailingliste Für diejenigen von euch, die gespannt auf Neues von der nativen Android App warten, haben wir eine Mailingliste angelegt, damit ihr von wichtigen Updates für die Android App benachrichtigt werden könnt. Hier könnt ihr euch anmelden! Unsere Mitarbeiter haben sehr hart daran gearbeitet und sie testen jede Woche einen neuen Build, also machen wir definitiv Fortschritte. Wenn die Beta-Version fertig ist, werden wr das in den sozialen Medien und auf der Seite bekannt geben, aber die Mailingliste ist der einfachste Weg, sicherzustellen, dass ihr es nicht verpasst! Vielen Dank für eure Geduld. ---- 03.11.2015 NOVEMBER BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS, AND AUTO-EQUIP NEW GEAR November-Hintergründe Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Jetzt können eure Avatare über die Schwebenden Inseln hüpfen, sich im Abendrot in der Oase sonnen oder friedlich durch die Nachtdünen spazieren! Neue Gegenstände im verzauberten Schrank Es gibt neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank (eine 100-GP-Belohnung in der Belohnungen-Spalte, die bei Erreichen der Ultimativen Ausrüstung freigeschaltet wird)! Klickt auf den verzauberten Schrank für eine Chance, spezielle Ausrüstung zu erwerben, einschließlich des Hirten-Sets, des Königlichen Sets und des Blauen Schlapphuts! Er könnte euch auch eine zufällige Menge an EP oder Futtergegenständen geben. Wir werden in der ersten Woche jedes Monats neue Ausrüstung in den Schrank legen, aber auch wenn ihr den aktuellen Vorrat schon erschöpft habt, könnt ihr den Schrank weiter anklicken, für eine Chance auf Futter und EP. Nun gebt all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator euch hold sein... Neue Ausrüstung automatisch verwenden Es gibt jetzt einen einfachen Weg, um zu bestimmen, ob die Ausrüstung die ihr neu kauft automatisch verwendet wird oder nicht! Geht einfach auf die Ausrüstungsseite auf der Webseite und klickt "Neue Ausrüstung automatisch verwenden". Neue Spieler, die viel Ausrüstung kaufen, aktivieren diese Option vermutlich gern, während fortgeschrittenere Spieler, die die perfekte Ausrüstung bereits angelegt haben, sie lieber deaktivieren. Habt Spaß damit! ---- Oktober 2015 31.10.2015 BURNOUT IS DEFEATED! PLUS, LAST CHANCE FOR FALL FESTIVAL ITEMS Letzte Chance für Herbstfestival-Artikel Dies ist eure letzte Chance, alle Herbstfestival-Artikel zu bekommen bevor sie verschwinden! Das schließt Limited Edition Outfits, Saison Edition Haut- und Haarfarben und, ja, sogar die Unheimlichen Schlüpftränke mit ein. Krallt sie euch alle, solange ihr noch könnt! WeltBoss: Burnout ist besiegt! Burnout wurde besiegt! Alle Habiticaner haben die Belohnungen erhalten, einschließlich eines Phönix-Haustiers und -Reittiers, allerlei Süßigkeiten und des "Retter der Blühenden Felder"-Abzeichens. Gut gemacht! So ist es geschehen: Mit einem großen, sanften Seufzer gibt Burnout die glühende Energie, die sein Feuer nährte, langsam frei. Während das Monster leise in Asche zerfällt, schimmert seine gestohlene Energie in der Luft, verjüngt die Geister der Erschöpfung und gibt ihnen ihre wahre Form zurück. Ian, Daniel und die Saisonzauberin jubeln, als die Habiticaner auf sie zu eilen, um sie zu begrüßen, und alle vermissten Bürger der Blühenden Felder umarmen ihre Freunde und Familien. Der letzte Geist der Erschöpfung verwandelt sich in die Frohe Mäherin höchstselbst! "Schaut!", flüster @Baconsaur, als die Asche zu glitzern beginnt. Langsam bilden sie hunderte glänzender Phönixe! Einer der glühenden Vögel landet auf dem skeletartigen Arm der Frohen Mäherin und sie grinst ihn an. "Es ist lange her, dass ich das exzellente Privileg hatte, einen Phönix in den Blühenden Feldern zu erblicken", sagt sie. "Obwohl, angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse muss ich sagen, dass es thematisch sehr passend ist!" Ihr Tonfall wurde ernster, aber ihr Grinsen blieb (selbstverständlich). "Wir sind hier bekannt dafür hart zu arbeiten, aber wir sind auch bekannt für unsere Festessen und Feiern. Recht ironisch, denke ich, dass wir, als wir eine spektakuläre Party planten, uns weigerten, uns jegliche Zeit für Spaß versagten. Wir werden diesen Fehler sicher nicht ein zweites Mal machen!" Sie klatscht in ihre Händen. "Und jetzt - lasst uns feiern!" ---- 31.10.2015 HAPPY HABITOWEEN! MONSTER NPCS, AND LAST CHANCE FOR ALL FALL FESTIVAL ITEMS Letzte Chance für Herbstfestival-Artikel Dies ist eure letzte Chance, die Herbstfestival-Artikel zu bekommen, bevor sie am Ende des 31. Oktobers verschwinden! Das schließt die Limited Edition Outfits, Jahreszeitenmarkt-Einkäufe, Saison Edition Haut- und Haarfarben und, ja, sogar die Unheimlichen Schlüpftränke mit ein. Krallt sie euch alle, solange ihr noch könnt! Letze Chance für Gehörnter Kobold Set Denkt daran: Dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Gehörnter Kobold Set zu erhalten! Wenn ihr die die Koboldhörner und den Koboldschwanz haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank, dass ihr die Seite unterstützt -- ihr helft uns, Habitica am Leben zu erhalten. Frohes Habitoween! Burnout ist fast besiegt, was könnte also besser sein als das Feiern mit etwas Spaß anzutreiben? Zu Ehren von Habitoween und zum Trotz der aufziehenden Bedrohung haben sich die verbleibenden NPCs als Monster von den Blühenden Feldern verkleidet! Besucht sie auf der Seite und bewundert ihre Outfits. Wenn doch nur die drei Geister der Erschöpfung dabei sein könnten... 27.10.2015 BURNOUT STRIKES AGAIN! PLUS, SPOOKY POTIONS VANISHING SOON Welt-Boss: Burnout führt Erschöpfungsschlag aus! Viele Habiticaner haben sich vor Burnout im Gasthaus versteckt, aber nicht länger! Mit einem kreischenden Heulen fährt es mit seinen weißglühenden Händen durch die Schenke. Während die Stammgäste fliehen, wird Daniel in Burnouts Griff gefangen und verwandelt sich vor euren Augen in einen Geist der Erschöpfung! Dieser heißköpfige Schrecken hat zu lange sein Unwesen getrieben. Gebt nicht auf... wir sind so kurz davor, Burnout ein für alle Mal zu besiegen! Kommt ihr erst jetzt zum Kampf? Lernt hier mehr über Burnout und wie man Welt-Bosse besiegt. Unheimliche Schlüpftränke verschwinden bald Wenn ihr noch hofft, alle unheimlichen Haustiere zu sammeln, macht es so schnell wie möglich. Die unheimlichen Schlüpftränke werden am 1. November vom Markt verschwinden! Wenn ihr die unheimlichen Schlüpftränke vor dem 1. November kauft, aber noch keine Gelegenheit habt, sie zu nutzen, dann werden sie in eurem Invantar verbleiben. Stellt sicher, dass ihr euch jetzt welche besorgt oder ihr müsst ein ganzes Jah auf ihre Rückkehr warten! ---- 26.10.2015 Oktober-Überraschungsgegenstand: Gehörnter Kobold! Der Überraschungsgegenstand für Oktober wurde enthüllt: das Gehörnter Kobold Set! Alle Oktober-Abonnenten bekommen die Koboldhörner und den Koboldschwanz. Ihr habt noch vier Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. ---- 21.10.2015 Frosch Haustier-Quest Tief im Sumpf des Stillstands findet ihr euren Pfad versperrt von Geröll... und einer verärgerten Amphibie. Igitt! Wenn ihr die Chaos-Frosch Quest absolviert, werdet ihr mit einigen fürstlichen Frosch-Haustieren belohnt! Fehlerbehebung für To-Do-Sortierung To-Dos werden ab jetzt sortiert bleiben, wenn ihr sie per Drag-and-Drop verschiebt! Bisher haben To-Dos oft ihre Reihenfolge geändert, es sei denn, ihr habt regelmäßig eure erledigten To-Dos entfernt. Das sollte nicht länger ein Problem sein. Welt-Boss: Burnout führt Erschöpfungsschlag aus! Ahh!!! Unsere unerledigten täglichen Aufgaben haben die Flammen von Burnout gefüttert, und nun hat es genug Energie, wieder zuzuschlagen! Es lässt eine Spektralflamme los, die den Saisonalen Shop versengt. Ihr seid entsetzt, zu sehen, dass die muntere Saisonzauberin in einen unglücklichen Geist der Erschöpfung verwandelt wurde! Wir müssen unsere NPCs retten! Beeilt euch, Habiticaner, erledigt eure Aufgaben und besiegt Burnout, bevor es ein drittes Mal zuschlägt! Kommt ihr erst jetzt zum Kampf? Lernt hier mehr über Burnout und wie man Welt-Bosse besiegt. ---- 14.10.2015 JACK O'LANTERN PETS AND MOUNTS! WORLD BOSS EXHAUST STRIKE! Halloweenkürbis-Haus- und Reittiere Die Blühenden Felder sind voll von niedlichen geschnitzten Kürbissen - und es sieht aus, als wäre euch einer nach Hause gefolgt! Er muss sich wohl vor Burnout fürchten und nach Abenteurern suchen, die ihn beschützen. Diejenigen von euch, die während des letzten Herbstfestivals noch nicht dabei waren haben ein Halloweenkürbis-Haustier erhalten, und diejenigen von euch, die letztes Jahr schon eines bekommen haben, haben ein Halloweenkürbis-Reittier erhalten! Frohes Herbstfestival. Welt-Boss: Burnout führt Erschöpfungsschlag aus! Oh nein! Trotz unserer besten Bemühungen sind uns einige tägliche Aufgaben durch die Lappen gegangen und nun ist Burnout vor Energie entbrannt! Mit einem knisternden Knurren hüllt es Ian den Quest-Meister in einen Schwall geisterhaften Feuers. Während heruntergefallene Quest-Rollen glimmen, lichtet sich der Rauch und ihr seht, dass Ian seiner Energie beraubt und in einen dahintreibenden Geist der Erschöpfung verwandelt wurde! Nur ein Sieg über Burnout kann den Fluch brechen und unseren geliebten Quest-Meister retten. Lasst uns unsere täglichen Aufgaben in Schach halten und das Monster besiegen, bevor es wieder angreift! Kommt ihr erst jetzt zum Kampf? Lernt hier mehr über Burnout und wie man Welt-Bosse besiegt. ---- 08.10.2015 WORLD BOSS REVEALED: BURNOUT! Burnout, Plage der Blühenden Felder Es ist weit nach Mitternacht, ruhig und drückend heiß, als Redphoenix und Späher-Hauptmann Kiwibot abrupt durch die Stadttore brechen. "Wir müssen alle Holzhäuser evakuieren!" ruft Redphoenix. "Beeilung!" Kiwibot stützt sich an der Wand ab, während sie um Atem ringt. "Es erschöpft die Menschen und verwandelt sie in Geister der Erschöpfung! Darum war alles verspätet. Dorthin sind die verschwundenen Leute gegangen. Es hat ihre Energie gestohlen!" "'Es'?", fragt Lemoness. Und dann nimmt die Hitze Gestalt an. Es steigt aus der Erde empor, als wogende, sich windende Masse, und die Luft ist stickig vom Rauch- und Schwefelgeruch. Flammen züngeln über den geschmolzenen Boden und bilden sich zu Gliedmaßen, die sich in erschreckende Höhen krümmen. Glimmende Augen springen auf und die Kreatur verfällt in tiefes, knisterndes Gelächter. Kiwibotflüstert ein einziges Wort. "Burnout." Schnell, Habiticaner, wir müssen die Blühenden Felder vor der Verbrennung schützen! Wir alle werden zusammen gegen Welt-Boss kämpfen, indem wir Aufgaben erledigen, aber er wird uns nicht individuell angreifen. Aber je mehr tägliche Aufgaben wir nicht erledigen, desto näher kommen wir der Auslösung seines furchterregenden Erschöpfungsschlags, der unsere NPCs ins Visier nimmt! Seinen Feind zu kennen ist der erste Schritt zu seiner Besiegung. Lest hier mehr über Welt-Bosse. ---- 05.10.2015 OCTOBER BACKGROUNDS REVEALED, COSTUME CHALLENGE BEGINS, AND FALL PLOT-LINE CONTINUES Oktober Hintergründe enthüllt Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Jetzt können eure Avatare durch einen Schleimigen Sumpf waten, unter dem Erntemond kichern oder in der Wimmelnden Dunkelheit zittern! Kostüm-Wettbewerb beginnt Der Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb hat begonnen! Um das ebgehrte Kostüm-Wettbewerb-Abzeichen zu bekommen, verkleidet euch von jetzt bis zum 31. Oktober im wahren Leben als euer Avatar und postet ein Foto in den sozialen Medien! Auf der Wettbewerbsseite könnt ihr alle Regeln lesen. Herbst-Handlungsstrang geht weiter Obwohl wir nun mitten im Herbst sind, herrscht in den Blühenden Feldern eine drückende Hitzewelle. Die Süßigkeiten werden klebrig in der Sonne und die Unheimlichen Haustiere liegen hechelnd im Schatten. Aber das sind nur kleine Neuigkeiten im Vergleich zu der Katastrophe, die sich gerade ereignet hat. Die Frohe Mäherin ist verschwunden. Die Bürger der Blühenden Felder arbeiten verzweifelt daran, ihre verlorene Regentin zu finden, aber viele ihrer Suchmannschaften sind nicht zurückgekehrt. Die Wenigen, die doch wiederkommen, waren erfolglos. Schlimmer noch, sie berichten von furchterregenden Gepensterhorden, die an den Rändern der Felder dahintreiben. Redphoenix sammelt grimmg ihre Späher. "Wenn diese Gespenster eine Gefahr sind, müssen wir ihnen direkt gegenübertreten", sagt sie. "Es bringt nichts, es aufzuschieben." Ohne Aufhebens und Trara brechen sie in die Nacht auf. ---- 01.10.2015 SPOOKY HATCHING POTION; NEW ITEMS IN THE ENCHANTED ARMOIRE Unheimliche Schlüpftränke Wir haben ein neues Feature eingeführt: Magische Schlüpftränke! Von jetzt bis zum 3. Oktober könnt ihr Unheimliche Schlüpftränke auf dem Marktplatz kaufen und mit ihnen jedes Standard-Haustier ausbrüten. (Magische Schlüpftränke funktionieren nicht mit Quest-Eiern.) Es wird euch sehr leicht fallen, für eure Umheimlichen Haustiere zu sorgen: Sie kommen aus den Blühenden Feldern, also mögen sie jegliche Art von Futter! Unheimliche Schlüpftränke sind Saison Edition Artikel, also werden sie nur während des Herbstfestival jeden Jahres verfügbar sein! Stellt sicher dass ihr se bekommt, solange ihr könnt. Neue Gegenstände im verzauberten Schrank Es gibt neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank (eine 100-GP-Belohnung in der Belohnungen-Spalte, die bei Erreichen der Ultimativen Ausrüstung freigeschaltet wird)! Klickt auf den verzauberten Schrank für eine Chance, spezielle Ausrüstung zu erwerben, einschließlich des schwarzen Katzenhuts, des orangen Katzenhuts, dem Mitternachtsschild und dem Fledermaus Zauberstab! Er könnte euch auch eine zufällige Menge an EP oder Futtergegenständen geben. Wir werden in der ersten Woche jedes Monats neue Ausrüstung in den Schrank legen, aber auch wenn ihr den aktuellen Vorrat schon erschöpft habt, könnt ihr den Schrank weiter anklicken, für eine Chance auf Futter und EP. Nun gebt all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator euch hold sein... ---- September 2015 30.09.2015 LAST CHANCE FOR WEREWOLF ARMOR SET; BACK-TO-SCHOOL CHALLENGE WINNERS ANNOUNCED Letze Chance für Werwolf-Rüstungsset Denkt daran: Dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Werwolf-Rüstungsset zu erhalten! Wenn ihr die Werwolfmaske oder die Werwolfverkleidung haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. Back-to-School Wettbewerb Gewinner! Die Gewinner des Back-to-School Wettbewerbs wurden ausgewählt! Glückwunsch an: Randy, Jenn, AnnDeLune, Sh1n1 DeFier, Velinde, Nadine, citrusella, Thiago Coascci, Alicia Puck Vickery und goblin. Danke an alle, die ihre Tipps mit uns geteilt haben! ---- 24.09.2015 HAUNTED HAIR COLORS, SUPERNATURAL SKIN SET, AND WEREWOLF SUBSCRIBER ITEM! PLUS, THE FALL PLOT-LINE CONTINUES... Spukhaarfarben und Übernatürliche Hautfarben Die Saison Edition Spukhaarfarben sind nun auf der "Avatar anpassen"-Seite zu kaufen! Jetzt könnt ihr die Haare eurer Avatare in Kürbis, Mitternacht, Candy Corn, Geisterweiß, Zombie oder Halloween färben. Holt sie euch vor dem 31. Oktober! Die Übernatürlichen Hautfarben sind ebenfalls bis zum 31. Oktober erhältlich! Nun können eure Avatare Oger, Skelette, Kürbisse, Candy Corn, Reptilien oder Dread Shades werden. Saison Edition Gegenstände kehren jedes Jahr unverändert wieder, aber sie sind jeweis nur für kurze Zeit erhältlich. Holt sie euch jetzt, oder ihr müsst bis nächstes Jahr warten! September-Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt Der Überraschungsgegenstand für September wurde enthüllt: das Werwolf-Rüstungsset! Alle September-Abonnenten bekommen die Werwolfmaske und die Werwolfverkleidung. Ihr habt noch sechs Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. Herbst-Handlungsstrang geht weiter Im Allgemeinen genießen wir alle die Blühenden Felder. Habiticaner posieren in spaßigen Kostümen, schießen Fotos von der orange-schwarzen Tierwelt und bewerfen sich gegenseitig mit Spukglitzer. Leider scheint es zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Felder ein ernstes Problem mit der Produktion zu geben. Termine werden nicht eingehalten. Lieferungen kommen nicht an. Als ihr die Straße hinuntergeht, hört ihr besorgtes Flüstern unter den Bürgern, die über die Gründe spekulieren. Einige schieben es auf die saisonunübliche Hitzewelle, die in den letzten Tagen angefangen hat. Andere zeigen auf die Schwierigkeit der Aufgaben, und ihre stetig steigende Menge. Und einige Leute -- nur einige wenige -- murmeln, dass ein paar der am härtesten arbeitenden Bürger verschwunden sind, einer nach dem anderen, und ihre Pflichten aufgegeben haben. Aber das ist doch sicher nichs weiter als ein Gerücht? ---- 21.09.2015 FALL FESTIVAL! LIMITED-EDITION OUTFITS, SEASONAL SHOP, CANDY FOOD DROPS, AND NPC DRESS-UP Herbstfestival beginnt Wir sind für das Herbstfestival in die Blühenden Felder umgezogen! Die Luft ist frisch, die Blätter sind rot und alle sind süß und gespenstisch. Kommt und feiert das Herbstfestival mit uns... wenn ihr euch traut! Limited Edition Klassen-Outfits Überall verkleiden sich die Habiticaner. Von jetzt bis zum 31. Oktober sind in der Belohnungen-Spalte Limited Edition Outfits erhältlich. Abhängig von eurer Klasse könnt ihr ein Vogelscheuchen-Krieger, ein Fledermaus-Schurke, ein Tränkebrauer oder eine Stichhexe sein! Also seid ihrbesser produktiv, damit ihr genug Gold verdient, bevor deine Zeit abläuft... Der Saisonale Shop öffnet Der Saisonale Shop hat geöffnet! Er hat momentan die herbstlichen Saison-Edition Artikel auf Lager, inklusive der Herbst-Outfits des letzten Jahres. Alles dort wird während des Herbstfestival Events jedes Jahr zu kaufen sein, aber der Shop ist nur bis zum 31. Oktober offen. Also stellt sicher, dass ihr euch jetzt eindeckst oder ihr müsst bis nächstes Jahr warten, um diese Artikel wieder zu kaufen! Bonbon-Beute! Während des Herbstfestivals findet ihr zuweilen das ein oder andere Bonbon als Beute, wenn ihr eure Aufgaben erledigt. Diese Bonbons funktionieren genau wie normales Futter - könnt ihr erraten, welche Gechmacksrichtungen eure Haustiere am liebsten mögen? NPC Verkleidungen Die NPCs haben sich entschieden, sich an die Einheimischen der Blühenden Felder anzupassen, indem sie sie für das Herbstfestival verkleiden! Stöbert in der Seite, um ihre Kostüme zu bewundern. The NPCs have decided to blend in with the locals of the Flourishing Fields by dressing up for the Fall Festival! Browse through the site to admire their new costumes. ---- 16.09.2015 MAMMOTHS AND MANTIS SHRIMPS IN TIME TRAVELER SHOP! PLUS, FALL FESTIVAL PLOT-LINE CONTINUES Wollhaarmammut und Fangschreckenkrebs im Zeitreisenden-Shop Die Mysteriösen Zeitreisenden sind zurück zum Sommer 2014 und Winter 2015 gereist, um die Wollhaarmammut- und Fangschreckenkrebs-Haustiere und -Reittiere zu besorgen! Ihr könnt sie mit mystischen Sanduhren kaufen, welche an Langzeit-Abonnenten verliehen werden. Danke, dass ihr uns helft, Habitica in Betrieb zu halten! Herbst-Handlungsstrang geht weiter Die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Herbst Festival sind im Gange! Lemoness ist geschäftig mit Wälzern übers Tränkebrauen umhergelaufen, und hat sich mit den Künstlern in fröhlicher Verschwörung beraten. SabreCat wurde in der Schmiede gesehen, hart an Projekten arbeitend, die er laut als "streng geheim" bezeichnet hat. Sogar die Königliche Kanzlerin, Redphoenix, hat sich eine Pause vom Versenden von Langweiligen Geschäftsbriefen genommen, um vor der Schenke Marshmallows zu rösten. Alle haben sich vergnügt um ihr kleines Lagerfeuer versammelt, das sie mit einer stetigen Zufuhr von Briefumschlägen füttert. Nur eines hat die Vorfreude gestört. Ihr erwischt Lemoness, wie sie die Stirn runzelt als sie eine Nachricht liest, die der letzten Lieferung von den Blühenden Feldern beigelegt war. "Sie entschuldigen sich dafür, dass sie nicht so viele Kürbisse wie versprochen liefern, wegen eines 'unvorhergesehenen Rückschlags'", erklrt sie. "Es gibt aber keinen Grund für sie, das zu bedauern -- sie haben uns schon hunderte geliefert! Sie haben letzte Woche dasselbe über die Süßgemüse-Ernte gesagt. Ich sagte der Frohen Mäherin, sich keine Sorgen zu machen, aber sie verspricht nur, noch härter zu arbeiten." Nun ja, das Festival wird bald starten und dann können sie eine Pause machen. Kein Grund, sich Gedanken zu machen! ---- 15.09.2015 CHALLENGE SPOTLIGHT, NEW SOUND THEME, START QUEST BUTTON, AND CUSTOM DAY START FIXES Wettbewerb-Spotlight Es gibt ein neues Wettbewerb-Spotlight auf unserem Blog. Schaut es euch an für einige tolle, empfohlene Wettbewerbe, einschließlich einiger zum Thema Lernen und Selbstdisziplin. Neues Audio Motiv Es gibt ein neues Soundeffekt-Motiv auf der Seite: LuneFox's Motiv! Wählt es aus unter dem Megafon in der rechten oberen Ecke. Es wird Soundeffekte abspielen, wenn ihr auf Dinge klickt! "Quest starten" Button Jetzt könnt ihr einen Boss-Kampf oder eine Sammel-Quest direkt von eurer Gruppenseite aus starten! Klickt dazu einfach auf den grünen "Quest starten" Button auf der linken Seite. Wenn ihr bereits Quest-Rollen habt, werden sie automatisch angezeigt. Ansonsten kommt ihr direkt in den Quest Shop. Genießt die zusätzliche Annehmlichkeit! Fehlerbehebung für den benutzerdefinierten Tageswechsel Die Tageswechsel-Funktion wurde repariert, sodass der Tageswechsel nun jederzeit und absolut sicher geändert werden kann! Für diejenigen, die es nicht wissen: Die Funktion gibt euch die Möglichkeit zu bestimmen, zu welcher Zeit für eure täglichen Aufgaben der neue Tag beginnt. Um einen neuen benutzerdefinierten Tageswechsel einzustellen, geht zu Einstellungen > Seite > Tageswechsel. ---- 09.09.2015 HORSE PET QUEST, NEW PRODUCTIVITY BLOG, AND FALL PLOT-LINE BEGINS Pferd-Haustier-Quest! Ihr habt die ganze Nacht mit euren Leistungen angegeben und plötzlich seid ihr mit ener Mutprobe gesattelt: Zähmt das monströse Alptraum-Pferd. Du lieber Himmel! Wenn ihr die "Reite den Alptraum"-Quest absolviert, werdet ihr mit einigen herumtollenden Pferdehaustieren belohnt! Neuer Produktivitäts-Blog Wir haben einen neuen Wordpress-Blog gestartet! Dort werden wir ausführliche Artikel mit Ratschlägen, Insider-Tipps und mehr veröffentlichen. Darüber hinaus werden wir auch spaßige Dinge zeigen, wie Kostüme, Fanart und offizielle Hintergrundgeschichten für Habitica. Unsere ersten beiden Artikel umfassen ein Gilden-Spotlight und einige ausführliche Tricks, wie man Habitica während der Zurück-zur-Schule-Saison nutzen kann. Schaut es euch an! Der Herbst-Handlungsstrang beginnt Lady Lemoness hat eine Notiz an den Saisonalen Shop geheftet: "Dieses Jahr haben die Blühenden Felder zugestimmt, Gastgeber für unser jährliches Herbst-Festival zu sein! Es wird kurz vor der Tag-und-Nachtgleiche beginnen, also freut euch drauf. Für diejenigen von euch die mit unserer Geografie nicht so vertraut sind, die Blühenden Felder sind die produktivste Gegend in Habtica. Die Leute dort gehören zu den am härtesten arbeitenden, heldenhaftesten und glücklichsten Habiticanern des Reiches. (Bitte lasst euch nicht von ihrer überwältigenden Vorliebe für orange und schwarz täuschen.) Natürlich arbeitet niemand härter als ihre Herrscherin, der Frohen Mäherin, die für ihr gutes Herz (und ihre Vorliebe für Süßes) bekannt ist! Da die Felder sehr fruchtbar sind, sind die Frohe Mäherin und ihre Bürger berühmt dafür, fabelhafte Feste zu schmeißen. Das wird toll für uns!" Nun, das klingt wirklich danach! Wenn solch eine gewissenhaften Gruppe die Party plant, wird das Festival sicher ohne jegliche unvorhergesehenen Katastrophen stattfinden. Hip, hip, hurra! ---- 01.09.2015 NEW ITEMS IN THE ENCHANTED ARMOIRE AND SEPTEMBER BACKGROUNDS! September Hintergründe enthüllt Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Jetzt können eure Avatare das Habitica Gasthaus besuchen, im Habitica Marktplatz einkaufen oder Reittiere im Habitica Stall reiten! Neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank Es gibt neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank (eine 100-GP-Belohnung in der Belohnungen-Spalte, die bei Erreichen der Ultimativen Ausrüstung freigeschaltet wird)! Klickt auf den verzauberten Schrank für eine Chance, spezielle Ausrüstung zu erwerben, einschließlich der Gelben Haarschleife, dem Roten Schlapphut, dem Goldenen geflügelten Stab und dem Pestarzt-Set! Er könnte euch auch eine zufällige Menge an EP oder Futtergegenständen geben. Wir werden in der ersten Woche jedes Monats neue Ausrüstung in den Schrank legen, aber auch wenn ihr den aktuellen Vorrat schon erschöpft habt, könnt ihr den Schrank weiter anklicken, für eine Chance auf Futter und EP. Nun gebt all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator euch hold sein... ---- August 2015 31.08.2015 LAST CHANCE FOR CHEETAH COSTUME! COSTUME CHALLENGE ANNOUNCED! Letzte Chance für das Geparden-Kostüm Set! Denkt daran: Dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Geparden-Kostüm Set zu erhalten! Wenn ihr das Geparden-Kostüm und den Geparden-Hut haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - es ist eure Großzügigkeit, die Habitica lebendig bleiben lässt. Macht euch bereit für den Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb! Am 1. Oktober werden wir den zweiten jährlichen Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb starten! Verkleidet euch im realen Leben wie eure Avatare, um ein spezielles Abzeichen zu erhalten. (Nein, es zählt nicht, nur ein farbiges Shirt zu tragen. Wo bleibt da der Spaß?) Wir kündigen den Wettbewerb frühzeitig an, damit ihr Zeit habt eure Kostüme vorzubereiten. Hier könnt ihr einige exzellente Kostüme aus dem letzten Jahr sehen. Anleitungen dazu, wie ihr am Wettbewerb teilnehmen könnt, werden am 1. Oktober gepostet. Wir können es nicht erwarten, eure Kostüme zu sehen! ---- 27.08.2015 OFFICIAL BACK TO SCHOOL ADVICE CHALLENGE Offizieller "Back to School Advice"-Wettbewerb! Wir haben einen weiteren offiziellen Wettbewerb gestartet: den "Back To School Advice"-Wettbewerb! Nutzt die sozialen Medien, um uns zu erzählen, wie ihr Habitica für die Verbesserung eurer Lerngewohnheiten nutzt, teilt Geschichten von eurem schulischen Erfolg mit der App, oder gebt uns einfach euren Rat, wie man Habitica dazu nutzt, das Beste aus sich herauszuholen. Der Wettbewerb endet am 27. September und die 10 Gewinner werden je 30 Edelsteine bekommen! Um alle Regeln zu erfahren, schaut euch hier den Wettbewerb an. ---- 24.08.2015 AUGUST SUBSCRIBER ITEM SET: CHEETAH COSTUME! August-Überraschungsgegenstand: Geparden-Kostüm Set! Der Überraschungsgegenstand für August wurde enthüllt: das Geparden-Kostüm Set! Alle August-Abonnenten bekommen das Geparden-Kostüm und den Geparden-Hut. Ihr habt noch sechs Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. ---- 19.08.2015 CHEETAH PET QUEST, iPAD APP, and GRYPHON CONTEST WINNER! Gepard-Haustier-Quest Es ist eine neue Haustier-Quest auf der Quests-Seite verfügbar: Der Mogel-Gepard! Ein Gepard rennt an unfertigen Aufgaben vorbei und verbrennt sie, bevor die Leute sie erledigen können. Könnt ihr ihn bremsen? Wenn ja, werdet ihr mit einigen Gepard-Eiern belohnt! iOS-Update und iPad-App Es gibt ein neues iOS-Update! Einer unserer tollen Open-Source-Mitwirkenden, Shadallark, hat unsere Habitica iOS app Universal gemacht, sodass sie nativ iPads unterstützt. Genießt den neuen Platz für eure Aufgaben! Wir haben außerdem einige Fehler behoben, und der exzellente Mitwirkende kylefox hat eine Suchleiste hinzugefügt. There’s a new iOS update! One of our awesome open-source contributors, Shadallark, has made our Habitica iOS app Universal so that it natively supports iPads. Enjoy all the new space for your tasks! We've also fixed several bugs, and excellent contributor kylefox has added a search bar. Wenn euch gefällt, was wir mit der App gemacht haben, überlegt bitte, uns eine Bewertung zu geben! Das bedeutet uns sehr viel. Fragen? Sorgen? Zögert nicht, eine Mail mobile@habitica.com zu schreiben und wir werden euch gerne helfen! Dies ist ein Beispiel für das Werk unserer fantistischen Open-Source-Community - weil unsere Entwickler all ihre Zeit mit der Android App verbringen, hätte es sehr lange gedauert, bis wir die iPad-Version hätten entwickeln können, gäbe es nicht unsere exzellenten Ehrenamtlichen! Da wir gerade davon reden: Wir akzeptieren nun Übersetzungen für die iOS-App auf auf Transifex, hier. Wenn ihr eine andere Sprache sprecht, würden wir uns über eure Hilfe freuen! Gewinner des Greif-Wettbewerbs Nach der Durchsicht von über 1600 Beiträgen haben wir endliche einen Namen für unseren Königlichen purpurfarbenen Greif: MELIOR! "Melior" ist lateinisch für "besser", denn Habitica ist ein Ort, an dem jeder bestrebt ist, seine Ziele besser zu erreichen und sein Leben zu verbessern. Der Name "Melior" wurde vom großartigen Nutzer NobleTheSecond eingesandt, der seinen Preis bekommen hat. Glückwunsch! Ein zweiter Preis wurde außerdem an TangyDragonBBQ verliehen; dieser Nutzer hat eine eine Variante des Namens eingesandt. Vielen Dank an alle, die Namen beigesteuert haben! Sie waren sehr wohlbedacht und sehr unterhaltsam, und es war extrem schwierig für die Belegschaft, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Wir hofffen, dass ihr mit uns Melior in der Habitica-Familie willkommen heißt! ---- 13.08.2015 GOLD-PURCHASABLE CARDS Mit Gold käufliche Karten Es gibt zwei neue Kartenarten auf dem Marktplatz, die ihr Leuten in eurer Gruppe schicken könnt: Grußkarten und Dankeskarten! Beide kosten 10 GP und werden das ganze Jahr über erhältlich sein. Das Senden oder Empfangen der Karten gibt euch ein paar tolle Erfolge! Viel Spaß! ---- 04.08.2015 NEW ITEMS IN THE ENCHANTED ARMOIRE AND AUGUST BACKGROUNDS August Hintergründe enthüllt Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Jetzt können eure Avatare die Pramiden bewundern, bei Sonnenuntergang durch die Savanne pirschen oder unter den glitzernden Partylichtern tanzen! Neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank Es gibt neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank (eine 100-GP-Belohnung in der Belohnungen-Spalte, die bei Erreichen der Ultimativen Ausrüstung freigeschaltet wird)! Klickt auf den verzauberten Schrank für eine Chance, spezielle Ausrüstung zu erwerben, einschließlich dem Goldenen Toga-Set und dem Gehörnten Eisen-Set! Er könnte euch auch eine zufällige Menge an EP oder Futtergegenständen geben. Wir werden in der ersten Woche jedes Monats neue Ausrüstung in den Schrank legen, aber auch wenn ihr den aktuellen Vorrat schon erschöpft habt, könnt ihr den Schrank weiter anklicken, für eine Chance auf Futter und EP. Nun gebt all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator euch hold sein... ---- 02.08.2015 AUGUST MYSTERY BOX! August Überraschungsgegenstand Wie kurios! Alle Habiticaner, die im August ein Abo haben, erhalten den Überraschungsgegenstand für August, zusammen mit der Fähigkeit, Edelsteine mit Gold zu kaufen! Er wird am 24. enthüllt werden, also haltet die Augen offen. Danke, dass ihr die Seite unterstützt. <3 ---- Nach oben Juli 2015 31.07.2015 HABITICA NAMING DAY AND LAST CHANCE FOR SUMMER SPLASH Habitica Namenstag! Endlich ist er da! HabitRPG ist zu Habitica geworden. Eure Benutzerkonten sollten exakt gleich bleiben und normal funktionieren, nur mit ein paar geänderten Namen und Referenzen. (habitrpg.com wird beispielsweise zu habitica.com weitergeleitet) Zu Ehren des ersten jährlichen Habitica Namenstag, haben wir allen ein Abzeichen und zusätzlich einige tolle Überraschungen gegeben... Habitica Greif-Reittiert und Wettbewerb Unser Logo zeigt einen Greif, und nun ist auch einer in euren Ställen! Wir haben allen einen Königlichen purpurfarbenen Greif gegeben, unter Inventar > Reittiere. Darüber hinaus brauchen wir eure Hilfe, unserem Greif einen Namen zu geben! Schaut euch hier den offiziellen "Name the Gryphon" Wettbewerb an. Wenn wir euren Namen für den Greif in unserem Logo wählen, gewinnt ihr 30 Edelsteine. Ihr habt bis zum 10. August, einen Namen einzusenden. Veteranhaustiere Da ihr alle Veteranen seid, die die Namensänderung in Habitica überstanden haben, haben wir allen ein Veteranhaustier verliehen! Wenn es euer ersten Veteranhaustier ist, habt ihr einen Veteranwolf bekommen, hattet ihr den Wolf schon, habt ihr den Veterantiger bekommen. Ihr könnt ihn unter Inventar > Haustiere, im Abschnitt Seltene Haustiere finden. Letzte Chance für Summer Splash Outfits, Haar- und Hautfarben und Gischt! Heute ist der letzte Tag des Summer Splash Festivals. Wenn ihr also noch ausstehende Summer Splash Gegenstände kaufen wollt, macht ihr das besser jetzt! Die Saison Edition Gegenstände, Hautfarben und Haarfarben werden erst nächsten Juni wieder zurück sein, und wenn die Limited Edition Gegenstände zurück kommen, werden sie teurer sein oder anders aussehen, also schlagt zu, solange ihr noch könnt! Letzte Chance für das "Cooler Surfer" Set Denkt daran: Dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das "Cooler Surfer" Set zu erhalten! Wenn ihr das Coole Surfboard und die Coole Sonnenbrille haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 ---- 29.07.2015 HABITICA NAMING DAY ON JULY 31ST! Habitica Namenstag ist der 31. Juli! Wir sind erfreut bekanntzugeben, dass der letzte Tag des Summer Splash Festivals, der 31. Juli, der erste Habitca Namenstag sein wird! An diesem Tag wird HabitRPG offiziell zu Habitica werden. Unser alter Name war leider sehr verwirrend ("HabitZPR? HabitGRG?"), also haben wir uns entschieden unsere App und Webseite nach dem Land Habitica zu benennen, wo all diese Abenteuer stattfinden. Wir werden mit einigen spaßigen Überraschungen feiern, also freut euch drauf! Was wird sich ändern? In fast allen Fällen werden eure Benutzerkonten exakt gleich bleiben und normal funktioneren! Nur einige der Namen und Referenzen werden anders sein. Hier ist eine Liste der Änderungen: *Die URL wird für alle Links von habitrpg.com zu habitica.com geändert, und habitrpg.com wird automatisch zu habitica.com weiterleiten. *Alle Referenzen zu HabitRPG im Spiel werden zu Referenzen zu Habitica. *Das HabitRPG-Truhenlogo wird zum neuen Habitica-Logo. *Die zu uns gehörigen Seiten, wie das Wiki, Trello, Twitter, usw. werden den neuen Habitica-Namen nutzen. *Wir erwarten keine Probleme mit Drittanbieter-Programmen, aber wir werden aktiv mit den Entwicklern zusammenarbeiten, um ihnen bei jeglichen nötigen Updates zu helfen. Ihr könnt helfen, indem ihr kaputte Drittanbieter-Programme unter Hilfe -> Melde einen Fehler. Wann wird es sich ändern? Unseren Namen zu ändern ist eine enorme Aufgabe, also wird es nich alles auf einmal passieren! Einige Änderungen werden vielleicht schon etwas vor dem 31. stattfinden, andere könnten etwas länger dauern, aber die Mehrheit der Änderungen und alle Feierlichkeiten werden am 31. Juli stattfinden. Danke, dass ihr Geduld mit uns habt! Mehr Fragen? Wenn ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen habt, schaut bei der Newbies Guild vorbei und wir werden euch gerne antworten! ---- 24.07.2015 JULY SUBSCRIBER ITEM SET: RAD SURFER! Juli-Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt! Der Überraschungsgegenstand für Juli wurde enthüllt: das "Cooler Surfer" Set! Alle Juli-Abonnenten bekommen das Coole Surfboard und die Coole Sonnenbrille. Ihr habt noch sechs Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu erhalten, zusammen mit der Fähigkeit, Edelsteine mit Gold zu kaufen! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. ---- 22.07.2015 NEW iOS UPDATE, INCLUDING FACEBOOK LOGIN! Habitica App Update mit Facebook Login Wir haben eine Aktualisierung für die iOS Habitica App veröffentlicht, einschließlich Facebook Login, Accessoires, und viel mehr. Schaut es euch jetzt an! Wenn euch gefällt, was wir mit der App gemacht haben, überlegt bitte, uns eine Bewertung zu geben! Das bedeutet uns sehr viel und es hilft uns wirklich weiter. Danke, dass ihr so großartig seid! Wenn ihr Feedback oder Sorgen habt, zögert nicht, eine Mail an mobile@habitrpg.com zu schreiben oder nutzt den "Report a Bug"-Button in der App, unter "Menu" > "About". Wir arbeiten immer noch fleißig an der nativen Android App, keine Sorge! Unsere Schmiede scheuen keine Mühe. Weitere Informationen folgen! ---- 14.07.2015 GOLD-PURCHASABLE QUESTS, NEW EQUIPMENT IN THE ENCHANTED ARMOIRE, AND TRIVIAL TASK DIFFICULTY SETTING! Mit Gold käufliche Quest-Reihe: Dilatory in Gefahr Wir haben den Quest ihre eigene, separate Seite gegeben und eine neue Kategorie hinzugefügt: MIT GOLD KÄUFLICHE QUESTS! Nun könnt ihr Gold nutzen, um die Dilatory in Gefahr Quest-Reihe zu kaufen! König Mantas Tochter ist verschwunden und Monster belagern die Unterwasserstadt Dilatory. Könnt ihr eingreifen und sie alle retten? Wenn ja, verdient ihr das exklusive das Ozeanische Rüstungsset. Im Laufe der Zeit werden wir mehr mit Gold käufliche Quests hinzufügen. Dilatory in Gefahr ist keine Limited Edition Quest-Reihe, also habt ihr viel Zeit, dafür zu sparen! Neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank Es gibt neue Ausrüstung im verzauberten Schrank (eine 100-GP-Belohnung in der Belohnungen-Spalte, die bei Erreichen der Ultimativen Ausrüstung freigeschaltet wird)! Klickt auf den verzauberten Schrank für eine Chance, spezielle Ausrüstung zu erwerben, einschließlich der Farmerroben, dem Viehzüchterlasso, der blauen Haarschleife und der königlichen Krone! Er könnte euch auch eine zufällige Menge an EP oder Futtergegenständen geben. Wir werden in der ersten Woche jedes Monats neue Ausrüstung in den Schrank legen, aber auch wenn ihr den aktuellen Vorrat schon erschöpft habt, könnt ihr den Schrank weiter anklicken, für eine Chance auf Futter und EP. Nun gebt all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator euch hold sein... Triviale Aufgabenschwierigkeit Es gibt einen neuen Schrwierigkeitsgrad für Aufgaben im Bearbeitungsmodus: Trivial! Triviale Aufgaben belohnen oder schädigen dich nur zu einem Zehntel von dem Betrag einfacher Aufgaben. Zugleich richten triviale Aufgaben auch weniger Schaden in Boss-Kämpfen an! ---- 09.07.2015 DERBY DAY! FREE ORCA MOUNT AND WHALE QUEST Derby Day! An diesem Tag hat Habitica die schlimmsten seiner vorzeitlichen Fehler besiegt! Wir feiern das mit dem Dilatory Derby, was bedeutet, dass die Habiticaner im Wasser lebende Reittiere bekommen! Gratis Orca-Reittier Alle haben ein seltenes Orca-Reittier anlässlich des Dilatory Derby erhalten! Nun könnt ihr auf dem Rücken eures Orcas (zu finden unter "Reittiere") durch die Wellen rasen. Neue Haustier-Quest: Wale! Möchtet ihr mehr Wale? Dann schaut euch das Jammern des Wals an, eine neue Quest auf dem Marktplatz! Auf eurem Weg zum Dilatory Derby begegnet ihr einem Wal in Not. Könnt ihr sie beruhigen? Wenn ja, dann bekommt ihr vielleicht ein paar Wal-Eier... ---- 07.07.2015 NEW iOS APP: HABITICA! Neue iOS App: Habitica! Wir sind stolz, die Beta Version unserer neuen nativen iOOS App bekanntzugeben: Habitica! Sie hat eine ganz neue Benutzeroberfläche, bessere Perfomance, Erinnerungen für die Erledigung täglicher Aufgaben und viele neue Funktionen, wie beispielsweise Klassenfähigkeiten und ein besserer Gruppen-Chat! Klickt hier, um sie herunterzuladen - Es ist eine neue App, keine Aktualisierung der klobigen alten. Dies ist eine Beta-Version, also meldet bitte jegliche Probleme, indem ihr die "Send Feedback" und "Report a Bug" Buttons in der App benutzt, unter Menü > About. Das Repository ist Open Source,also kann jeder einspringen und aushelfen. Zu guter Letzt, wenn ihr mögt, was wir mit der App machen, überlegt bitte, uns eine Bewertung zu geben! Wir würden das wirklich schätzen. Was ist mit Android? Wir arbeiten momentan fleißig an der Android App! Sie entwickelt sich sehr gut. Wir werden es bekannt geben, sobald sie zum Download bereit steht, keine Sorge! We are hard at work on the native Android app as we speak! It's coming along very well. We will announce as soon as it is ready to download, never fear. Warum Habitica? Habitica ist das Land in dem HabitRPG stattfindet - ein Land, in dem die Spieler Drachen reiten und tägliche Aufgaben erlegen. Und es ist jetzt der Name der mobilen App. Bald wird es auch der Name der Webseite sein! Es ist eine große Entscheidung, von HabitRPG zu Habitica zu wechseln, und wir haben lange darüber beratschlagt. Von Beginn an haben wir Rückmeldungen erhalten, dass es verwirrend sei, besonders für die vielen Leute, denen das Acronym nicht geläufig ist. ("HabitPGR? HabitRZG? Wie war euer Name nochmal?") Wir finden, dass "Habitica" das Fantasy-Flair ohne die verwirrende Abkürzung behält, also ist es das Beste aus zwei Welten. Bisher leitet habitica.com nach habitrpg.com weiter, und es ist der Name der nativen mobilen Apps. Freut euch auf die anstehende Ankündigung des Umschaltungsdatums, wenn wir die Namensänderung mit unserer ersten Habitica-Tag Feier einläuten! ---- 01.07.2015 SEAFOAM TRANSFORMATION ITEM , JULY BACKGROUNDS REVEALED, SUBSCRIBE WITH AMAZON PAYMENTS AND JULY SUBSCRIBER BOX Gischt-Verwandlungsgegenstand Bespritzt eure Freunde mit etwas Gischt und sie werden bis zu ihrem nächsten Cron eine geheimnisvolle Verwandlung durchmachen! Ihr könnt die Gischt im Saisonalen Shop für Gold kaufen. Ihr möchtet nicht verwandelt sein? Kauft einfach etwas Sand aus dem Belohnungen-Laden, um es rückgängig zu machen. Juli Hintergründe enthüllt Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Jetzt können eure Avatare auf einer Riesenwelle surfen, ein versunkenes Schiff erkunden oder zu den Ruinen von Dilatory tauchen! Abonnieren mit Amazon Payments Möchtet ihr ein Abo abschließen, um den Überraschungsgegenstand für Juli zu bekommen und die Fähigkeit, Edelsteine mit Gold zu kaufen? Jetzt habt ihr eine neue Möglichkeit, für ein Abonnement zu bezahlen: Amazon Payments! Der Juli-Überraschungsgegenstand wird am 24. enthüllt, also haltet die Augen offen. Momentan unterstützen wir nur Amazon Payments für Abos, aber in Zukunft werden wir es ermöglichen, mit Amazon Payments auch Edelsteine zu kaufen. Vielen Dank für die Unterstützung der Website. <3 ---- Nach oben Juni 2015 30.06.2015 LAST CHANCE FOR NEON SNORKELER, CLONE CHALLENGES, AND CHALLENGER CONTRIBUTOR TITLE Letzte Chance für das Neonfarbene Schnorchler Set! Denkt daran: Dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Neonfarbene Schnorchler Set zu erhalten! Wenn ihr den Taucheranzug und den Neonfarbenen Schnorchel haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 Wettbewerbe klonen Es ist jetzt einfacher denn je, wiederkehrende Wettbewerbe anzulegen! Geht dazu einfach zu einem zuvor erstellten Wettbewerb und klickt den "klonen" Button. Das erstellt einen neuen Wettbewerb mit all den bestehenden Informationen (Name, Beschreibung, Preis, Aufgaben) vorausgefüllt, sodass der Wetbewerbsersteller nur noch Kleinigkeiten ändern muss. Wir hoffen, dass ihr so Zeit sparen könnt! Challenger-Titel für Mitwirkende Wo wir gerade von wiederkehrenden Wettbewerben reden, wir haben uns entschieden, "Challenger" (= Herausforderer) als neuen Titel für Mitwirkende einzuführen, um die Habiticaner zu würdigen, die die Community verbessern, indem sie regelmäßig viele wertvolle Wettbewerbe erstellen. Der Challenger-Titel wird nach Ermessen der Mitarbeiter und Moderatoren vergeben. Vielen Dank an unsere kreativen und engagierten Herausforderer! ---- 25.06.2015 JUNE SUBSCRIBER ITEM SET, SPLASHY SKIN SET, AND NEW SOUND EFFECTS Juni-Überraschungsgegenstand! Der Überraschungsgegenstand für Juni wurde enthüllt: Das Neonfarbene Schnorchler Set! Alle Juni-Abonnenten bekommen den Neonfarbenen Schnorchel und den Taucheranzug. Ihr habt noch fünf Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu erhalten, zusammen mit der Fähigkeit, Edelsteine mit Gold zu kaufen! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. Sensationelle Hautfarben Auf der Avatar-Seite gibt es bis zum 31. Juli ein neues Saisonales Hautfarben-Set! Holt sie euch, solange ihr könnt, oder sie werden bis im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr verfügbar sein. Neue Soundeffekte Es gibt ein neues Audiothema auf der Seite: Gokul Theme! Ihr könnt es einschalten, indem ihr auf das Megafon in der oberen rechten Ecke klickt und "Gokul Theme" aus der Dropdown-Liste wählt. ---- 20.06.2015 SUMMER SPLASH EVENT: LIMITED EDITION OUTFITS, SEASONAL SHOP OPENS, AND SUMMER NPCS! Summer Splash beginnt! Das Summer Splash Festival ist da und Habitica ist für den Sommer in die Unterwasserstadt Dilatory umgezogen! Von heute bis zum 31. Juli kannst du mit uns Spaß in der Sonne haben. Limited Edition Klassen-Outfits Bis zum 31. Juli sind Limited Edition Outfits in der Belohnungen-Spalte erhältlich. Abhängig von deiner Klasse kannst du ein Riff-Abtrünniger, ein Sonnenbarsch-Krieger, ein strammer Seemann oder ein Schiffswahrsager sein! Also bist du besser produktiv, damit du genug Gold verdienst, bevor die Outfits wieder verschwinden. Viel Glück! Saisonaler Shop öffnet Der Saisonale Shop hat wieder geöffnet! Er hat gerade die Saison-Edition Artikel im Angebot, inklusive der Sommer-Outfits des letzten Jahres. Alles dort wird während des Summer Splash Events jedes Jahr zu kaufen sein, aber der Shop ist nur bis zum 31. Juli offen. Also stellt sicher, dass ihr euch jetzt eindeckst oder ihr müsst bis nächstes Jahr warten, um diese Artikel wieder zu kaufen. Sommer-NPCs Es sieht so aus, als ob die NPCs so richtig in Sommerlaune geraten. Ian, Bailey, Matt und die Saisonzauberin haben Spaß im Meer in der versunkenen Stadt Dilatory, und Alex und Daniel sind an den Strand umgezogen. Sogar die Zeitreisenden machen mit. Obwohl... ohje... sie scheinen sich in der Jahreszeit geirrt zu haben... ---- 17.06.2015 CUTTLEFISH PET QUEST AND QUEST DISPLAY IMPROVEMENTS Tintenfisch Haustier-Quest Es gibt eine neue Haustier-Quest auf dem Marktplatz: The Kraken of Inkomplete! Ein angenehmer Segeltag ist ruiniert, als ein Kraken angreift. Könnt ihr die Aufgaben und Tentakel niederstrecken, die immer wieder hochkommen? Wenn ja, werdet ihr mit einigen Tintenfischeiern belohnt! Verbesserungen an der Quest-Darstellung Nun könnt ihr die Details einer bevorstehenden Quest auf der Gruppenseiten anschauen, indem ihr auf den neuen "Quest Details"-Reiter oberhalb der Quest-Einladungen klickt. Wir hoffen, dass euch das bei der Entscheidung hilft, ob ihr die Quest annehmen wollt oder nicht! ---- 16.06.2015 SEARCH BAR, CHALLENGES FILTER, INTERMITTENT REFRESH, AND VISUAL TWEAKS Suchleiste Ihr könnt nun ganz einfach nach einer bestimmten Aufgabe suchen, indem ihr die praktische Suchleiste in der oberen rechten Ecke der Aufgabenseite nutzt! Neuer Wettbewerbe-Filter Nun könnt ihr Wettbewerbe danach filtern, ob ihr den Wettbewerb angelegt habt oder nicht! Schaut euch alle Wettbewerbe, die ihr angelegt habt, mit nur einem Klick an. Regelmäßiges Neuladen Um die Performance zu verbessern, lädt HabitRPG automatisch alle 6 Stunden neu, wenn ihr inaktiv seid. Das soll helfen, Fehler zu bekämpfen und sicherstellen, dass ihr immer den aktuellsten Code habt. Ihr könnt die Seite natürlich auch jederzeit selbst aktualisieren. Visuelle Optimierungen Wir haben nun einen farbig hinterlegten Hilfe-Button, um Leute an diese Ressourcen zu erinnern. Außerdem haben wir eine kompaktere Ansicht beim Bearbeiten von Aufgaben! ---- 11.06.2015 AUFGABENWIEDERHOLUNGEN, ANFANGSDATUM UND UPDATES FÜR MOBILE APPS! Neue Wiederholungsoptionen für tägliche Aufgaben Tägliche Aufgaben haben nun eine neue Erweiterte Option: Alle X Tage Wiederholen. Ihr habt euch dieses Feature schon lange gewünscht und nun ist es endlich da! Als Erstes, beachtet bitte, dass diese neue Option nur aktiv ist, wenn ihr es explizit wünscht. Wir werden keine Änderungen an euren existierenden Aufgaben ohne euer Wissen vornehmen. Das würden wir nie tun! Davon abgesehen sind hier die neuen Funktionen: Aufgabenwiederholungen Nutzt die "Alle X Tage" Funktion unter Erweiterte Optionen eurer täglichen Aufgaben, um sie wiederholen zu lassen, wenn eine bestimmte Anzahl von Tagen vergangen ist, egal ob das alle 2 Tage, alle 15 Tage oder alle 30 Tage ist... Ihr wählt die Nummer, die für eure Zwecke am besten ist! Diese täglichen Aufgaben sind nur an diesen bestimmten Tagen aktiv. Müsst ihr eure Miete alle 30 Tage zahlen? Medizin jeden zweiten Tag nehmen? Eure Blumen alle 4 Tage gießen? Das ist kein Problem mehr. Anfangsdatum Tägliche Aufgaben haben nun ein Startdatum. Sie werden vor diesem Datum nicht fällig sein. Das heißt: Wollt ihr eine tägliche Aufgabe hinzufügen, wenn sie euch gerade einfällt, aber sie erst später fällig sein soll, könnt ihr das erreichen, indem ihr ein Anfangsdatum in der Zukunft wählt! Updates der Mobilen Apps Es gibt neue Android und iOS Updates, die diese neuen Funktionen unterstützen. Aktualisiert eure Apps bitte, bevor ihr die Funktionen nutzt, oder die neuen täglichen Aufgaben werden in den Apps nicht korrekt angezeigt! Andere Notizen Für kurze Zeit wird das Werkzeug zu Datenanzeige nicht in der Lage sein, den korrekten Schaden für Aufgaben mit den neuen Wiederholungsoptionen zu berechnen. Wir werden das sehr bald aktualisieren, damit es wieder akkurat läuft! Wenn ihr weitere Fragen zu den neuen Wiederholungsoptionen habt, zögert nicht, in der Newbies Guild zu fragen! ---- 05.06.2015 NEW EQUIPMENT: THE ENCHANTED ARMOIRE, JUNE BACKGROUNDS, AND NEW MOUNT POSITIONING Neue Ausrüstung: Der verzauberte Schrank! Wenn ihr nun den Ultimative Ausrüstung Erfolg erzielt, schaltet ihr eine neue Belohnung frei: DEN VERZAUBERTEN SCHRANK! Klicke auf den verzauberten Schrank, eine 100 GP Belohnung in der Belohnungspalte, für eine Chance auf spezielle Ausrüstung! Er kann euch außerdem beliebige Erfahrungspunkte oder Futtergegenstände geben. Wir werden jeden Monat neue Ausrüstung hinzufügen, aber selbst wenn du das gegenwärtige Angebot erschöpft hast, kannst du die Belohnung weiter klicken, für eine Chance auf Futter und Erfahrung. Nun gebt all das angesparte Gold aus! Möge der Zufallszahlengenerator euch hold sein... Juni Hintergründe enthüllt Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Nun können eure Avatare ein Treibendes Floß steuern, in einem Meer aus Schimmernden Seifenblasen schweben oder in der Nähe der Inselwasserfälle picknicken! Neue Reittier-Positionierung! Die Reittier-Positionierung wurde korrigiert für alle Reittiere, bei denen es so aussah als würde der Avatar mit einem Damensattel reiten. Nun sitzen die Avatare richtig und klammern sich nicht mehr an die Seiten ihrer Reittiere als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. ---- 01.06.2015 JUNE MYSTERY ITEM! Juni Überraschungsgegenstand! Ohh, wie mysteriös! Alle Habiticaner, die im Juni ein Abo haben, erhalten den Überraschungsgegenstand für Juni, zusammen mit der Fähigkeit, Edelsteine mit Gold zu kaufen! Er wird am 25. enthüllt werden, also haltet die Augen offen. Danke, dass ihr die Seite unterstützt. <3 ---- Nach oben Mai 2015 31.05.2015 PUSH NOTIFICATIONS FOR ANDROID, AND LAST CHANCE FOR GREEN KNIGHT SUBSCRIBER ITEMS! Letzte Chance für das Grüner Ritter Set! Denkt daran: Dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Grüner Ritter Set zu erhalten! Wenn ihr den Helm und die Lanze des Grünen Ritters haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 Push-Benachrichtigungen für Android Wir haben ein Update für die Android-App veröffentlicht, das neue Arten von Push-Benachrichtigungen beinhaltet! Es ist nun leichter denn je, sich daran zu erinnern produktiv zu sein. Hier könnt ihr euch das Update holen! ---- 25.05.2015 MAY SUBSCRIBER ITEM SET: GREEN KNIGHT! Mai Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt: Grüner Ritter! Der Überraschungsgegenstand für Mai wurde enthüllt: Das Grüner Ritter Set! Alle Mai-Abonnenten bekommen den Helm und die Lanze des Grünen Ritters. Ihr habt noch sechs Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu erhalten, zusammen mit der Fähigkeit, Edelsteine mit Gold zu kaufen! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. ---- 20.05.2015 NEW PET QUEST: SHEEP! Neue Haustier-Quest: Schafe! Es scheint als gäbe es määähserables Wetter im ländlichen Aufgabistan! Seid ihr und eure Gruppen fleißig genug, um das Donnerschaf zu besiegen? Wenn ja, habt ihr vielleicht bald ein paar wollige Schafe als Haustiere... ---- 13.05.2015 NEW ANIMAL SKINS AND ACCESSORIES, INN IMPROVEMENTS, COPY CHAT TO TO-DO, AND EXTRA INFO Neue Tier-Hautfarben und Accessoires erhältlich! Man sagt, dass Besitzer ihren Haustieren ähneln und nun ist das wahrer denn je für die Habiticaner! Das Tier-Hautfarbenset und das Tier-Accessoireset sind jetzt im Avatar-Laden erhältlich. Es ist an der Zeit, eure Avatare wild sein zu lassen. Gasthaus-Verbesserungen Wenn ihr euch von jetzt an im Gasthaus erholt, werden eure täglichen Aufgaben jeden Tag aufgefrischt. Wichtiger Hinweis: Eure täglichen Aufgaben werden euch auch weiterhin keinen Schade zufügen, während ihr im Gasthaus seid. Das würden wir euch nicht antun! Bisher hat ein Aufenthalt im Gasthaus all eure täglichen Aufgaben eingefroren, so dass sie am nächsten Tag nicht aktualisiert wurden - selbst für wichtige Aufgaben wie "Medizin nehmen" oder "Haustiere füttern". Das war sehr frustrierend für einige Nutzer, die auf diese Funktionen angewiesen sind, auch in Zeiten wenn sie ins Gasthaus müssen wegen Prüfungen, Krankheit, Urlaub, usw. Wenn ihr jetzt in einer Situation wie z.B der Prüfungszeit seid, wenn ihr nicht die Zeit oder Energie habt, die meisten eurer täglichen Aufgaben zu erledigen, könnt ihr trotzdem diejenigen abhaken, die ihr schafft, während ihr euch im Gasthaus befindet. Das ist viel flexibler und bequemer! Wenn ihr gerade an einer Quest teilnehmt, werdet ihr weiterhin dem Boss keinen Schaden zufügen oder Gegenstände finden, bis ihr wieder aus dem Gasthaus auscheckt und eure verpassten täglichen Aufgaben werden eure Gruppenmitglieder nicht schädigen, aber der Boss kann euch immer noch Schaden zufügen, wenn eure Gruppenfreunde ihre täglichen Aufgaben nicht erledigen. Ihr bekommt außerdem weiterhin kein zusätzliches Mana über Nacht, bis ihr wieder aus dem Gasthaus auscheckt. Solltet ihr irgendwelche Fragen dazu haben, wie der Aufenthalt im Gasthaus funktioniert, fragt auf jeden Fall in der Newbies Guild nach! Chat in eine Aufgabe kopieren Nun könnt ihr jede beliebige Chat-Nachricht in eure Aufgabenliste übernehmen! Wenn euer Mitbewohner euch im Gruppen-Chat bittet, einzukaufen oder euer Freund euch an den Geschichtstest morgen erinnert, könnt ihr das direkt in die Aufgabenliste speichern. Fantastisch! Extra Info Wir wissen, dass HabitRPG verwirrend sein kann, also könnt ihr von jetzt an ganz einfach nachprüfen, was jeder Aufgabentyp bewirkt, indem ihr auf das Fragezeichen neben dem Spaltennamen klickt. ---- 06.05.2015 MAY BACKGROUNDS REVEALED Mai-Hintergründe enthüllt Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Nun können eure Avatare zur Spitze von Pagoden steigen, vor einem Marmor-Tempel posieren oder die Zehen in einen Bergsee halten! ---- 01.05.2015 Skills Rebalancing Skills Rebalancing Nach über einem Jahr an Beschwerden auf Trello und unzähligen Fehlerberichten auf Github, und nach fast fünf Monaten voll mit engagierten Debatten, Programmieren und Testen, haben wir endlich eine Überarbeitung der Klassenfähigkeiten und des Mana-Systems ausgeliefert. Vielen Dank an alle, die Meinungen, Zeit und Mühe beigesteuert haben! Hier ist, was passiert ist: GEWOHNHEITEN SCHÄDIGEN BOSSE Nun ist es noch einfacher, einem Boss Schaden zuzufügen, ohne Klassenfähigkeiten zu nutzen! Es war definitiv höchste Zeit, dass HabitRPG die Gewohnheiten auch auf Kämpfe anrechnet. Wir wurden unserem Namen nicht gerecht. MANA DIREKT MIT FORTSCHRITT VERKNÜPFT Mana war ziemlich kaputt: Ihr habt über Nacht welches bekommen, egal was ihr am Tag davor getan habt, und es war nur mit Aufgaben verknüpft. Das bedeutete, dass die Nutzung der Klassenfähigkeiten fast nichts damit zu tun hatte, wie gut ihr euch im wahren Leben gemacht habt, was den Zweck des Spiels verfehlte! Nun könnt ihr neben Aufgaben auch mit täglichen Aufgaben und positiven Gewohnheiten Mana verdienen! Ihr bekommt immer noch Mana über Nacht, aber wie viel ihr bekommt hängt davon ab, wie viele eurer täglichen Aufgaben ihr erledigt habt. Ihr könnt außerdem Mana verlieren, wenn ihr negative Gewohnheiten anklickt. Huch! Besser nicht zu oft nachgeben... KLASSENFÄHIGKEITEN VERSTÄRKT UND GESCHWÄCHT Einige bekanntermaßen zu starke Fähigkeiten wurden geschwächt, wie beispielsweise der Überraschungsangriff (der oft über 1000 GP pro Anwendung einbrachte), Flammenstoß (der es euch erlaubte viele Bosse mit nur einem Schlag zu besiegen, egal wie viel ihr an dem Tag getan habt) und Tapferer Charakter (welcher die berüchtigten "Ich habe eine tägliche Aufgabe abgehakt und habe 997 Levels hinzugewonnen" Fehlerberichte zur Folge hatte). Einige viel zu SCHWACHE Fähigkeiten wurden gestärkt, wie beispielsweise Handwerkszeug und Brennende Helle. Wir denken, dass ihr diese nun viel lieber mögen werdet! Für eine komplette Beschreibung der Änderungen, schaut euch diesen Blog-Beitrag an (Englisch). FEEDBACK GEBEN Wir verstehen, dass diese Änderungen für einige von euch störend sein können. Das tut uns leid! Wir hoffen, dass ihr sie mit der Zeit als eine drastische Verbesserung sehen werdet. Wir werden zwei Wochen warten (damit sich jeder an das neue System gewöhnen kann) und dann öffnen wir am 15. Mai eine Trello-Karte für Kommentare und Beurteilungen Für diejenigen unter euch, die ihre Attributspunkte neu verteilen wollen, nun da das neue System aktiv ist, gebt uns in diesem Github-Ticket eure Benutzer ID. (Diese findet ihr unter Einstellungen > API; gebt uns NICHT euer API Token.) Dieses Ticket ist auch dafür da, die Möglichkeit zu diskutieren, dass eine Neuverteilung der Attributspunkte keine Edelsteine mehr kostet. Wenn das ein Feature ist, das ihr gerne haben möchtet (oder das ihr hassen würdet), kommt auf jeden Fall vorbei und teilt es uns mit! ---- Nach oben April 2015 30.04.2015 LAST CHANCE FOR BUSY BEE AND SPRING FLING ITEMS, AND SOON-TO-APPEAR NEW EQUIPMENT! Letzte Chance für Spring Fling Outfits, Haarfarben und Schimmernde Saat! Morgen wird in Habitica wieder alles beim Alten sein, wenn es also noch Spring Fling Gegenstände gibt, die ihr kaufen wollt, macht es besser jetzt! Die Saison Edition Gegenstände and Haarfarben werden erst nächsten März wieder zurück sein und wenn die Limited Edition Gegenstände wiederkehren, werden sie teurer sein oder geänderte Grafiken haben, also greift zu, solange es noch geht! Letzte Chance für Busy Bee Set Denkt daran: Dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Busy Bee Set zu erhalten! Wenn ihr die Busy Bee Robe und die Busy Bee Flügel haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 Neue Ausrüstung in Kürze Wenn ihr traurig seid, dass die mit Gold kaufbare Ausrüstung verschwindet, macht euch keine Sorgen! Wir haben etwas Spaßiges in Arbeit... ---- 24.04.2015 APRIL SUBSCRIBER ITEM SET AND NEW LANGUAGES April Überraschungsgegenstand: Fleißige Biene! Der Überraschungsgegenstand wurde enthüllt: Das Fleißige Biene Set! Alle April-Abonnenten bekommen die Bienen Robe und die Bienen Flügel. Ihr habt noch sechs Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. Neue Sprachen Wir haben drei neue Sprachen zur Seite hinzugefügt: Japanisch, Serbisch und Chinesisch (Traditionell)! von Paglias, dem Japanischen Übersetzer-Team, dem Serbischen ÜbersetzerTeam und dem Chinesischen (Traditionell) Übersetzer-Team ---- 15.04.2015 MARSHMALLOW SLIMES, KEY TO THE KENNELS CHANGE, AND CHALLENGE IMPROVEMENTS Marshmallow Schleim Haustier-Quest! Es gibt eine neue Haustier-Quest auf dem Marktplatz: Der Glibber König! Zähflüssiger Schleim verklebt alles und die Habiticaner haben es nicht leicht, ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen. Könnt ihr den Glibber König fertig machen? Wenn ja, bekommt ihr ein paar bezaubernde Marshmallow Schleim Haustiere! Schlüssel zu den Zwingern kostenlos mit Triaden Bingo Der Schlüssel zu den Zwingern ist nun kostenlos, wenn ihr den Triaden Bingo Erfolg erzielt habt und wenn ihr euch entscheidet, eure Haus- und Reittiere zusammen freizulassen! Freut euch, ihr Sammler! Beachtet, dass der Schlüssel nicht kostenlos ist, wenn ihr nur Haustiere oder nur Reittiere freilasst. Wettbewerb-Verbesserungen Von nun an bringen euch Wettbewerbslinks direkt zum betreffenden Wettbewerb anstatt an den Anfang der Liste. Und wenn ihr einen Wettbewerb editiert, wird der Name automatisch aktualisiert! ---- 07.04.2015 APRIL BACKGROUNDS REVEALED April-Hintergründe Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Nun können eure Avatare auf einer blühenden Wiese picknicken, an der Kulisse von Gummibonbon-Land knabbern oder die Kirschbäume bewundern! ---- 02.04.2015 MARCH AND APRIL ITEM SETS; SHINY SEEDS; MESSAGE CHALLENGE CREATORS; ITEM DROP ICONS Letzte Chance für den März-Überraschungsgegenstand Denkt daran: dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Aquamarin-Set zu bekommen! Wenn ihr die Aquamarin-Brille oder die Aquamarin-Rüstung haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 April Überraschungsbox Cool! Was könnte es sein? Alle Habiticaner, die im April ein Abo haben, erhalten den Überraschungsgegenstand für April! Er wird am 25. enthüllt werden, also haltet die Augen offen. Danke, dass ihr die Seite unterstützt. <3 Glänzende Samen Puh! Es war schwer, aber wir haben die Blumen gestürzt, die die Seite eingenommen hatten. Aber sie haben ein paar ihrer Glänzenden Samen zurückgelassen! Bewirf deine Freunde mit Glänzenden Samen und sie werden sich in eine fröhliche Blume verwandeln, bis zu ihrem nächsten Cron! Ihr könnt die Samen im Saisonalen Shop für Gold kaufen. Ihr wollt keine Blume sein? Ihr braucht bloß einen "Petal-Free" Trank aus dem Belohnungsladen kaufen, um den Effekt umzukehren. Glänzende Samen werden bis zum 30. April im Saisonalen Shop erhältlich sein! Wettbewerbsbesitzer benachrichtigen Auf der Wettbewerbsseite könnt ihr nun auf die Namen der Wettbewerbsbesitzer klicken, um euch ihre Profile anzusehen, ihnen eine Nachricht zu schreiben oder zu sehen, wann sie das letzte Mal eingeloggt waren, falls ihr neugierig seid, ob der Wettbewerb noch aktiv ist. Bilder in Benachrichtigungen Wenn ihr Beute findet, nachdem ihr eine Aufgabe erledigt habt, seht ihr ab jetzt ein Bild des gefundenen Gegenstands in der Benachrichtigung. Sofortige Befriedigung, wenn das heißersehnte Ei oder der Schlüpftrank endlich auftauchen! ---- 01.04.2015 FEINDLICHE BLUMENÜBERNAHME DER FREUDE UND DES VERDERBENS Freude und Verderben euch allen! DER SPRING FLING IST ÜBERS ZIEL HINAUSGESCHOSSEN! Rennt solange ihr könnt, Habiticaner! Das florale Motiv ist zum Leben erweckt und ergreift die Macht in Habitica mit entsetzlichem Jubel. Ich wiederhole, die Blumen ergreifen die Macht in HMMMPH MMPH MMMHPPPH.... FEIERT DIE FLOWER-POWER. WIDERSTAND IST ABSURD. ---- Nach oben März 2015 29.03.2015 PASTEL SKIN, SHIMMER HAIR COLORS, SURVEY BADGES AWARDED, AND PARTY SORT ORDER Pastell-Hautfarben Das Saison Edition Pastell-Hautfarbenset kann jetzt auf der Avatar-Seite gekauft werden! Das Set ist nur bis zum 30. April erhältlich und wird dann bis zum nächsten Spring Fling verschwinden. Schimmer-Haarfarben Die Saison Edition Schimmer-Haarfarben können jetzt auf der Avatar-Seite gekauft werden! Nun könnt ihr das Haar eurer Avatare schimmerpink, schimmerlila, schimmerblau, schimmergrün, schimmerorange oder schimmergelb färben. Saison Edition Gegenstände kehren jedes Jahr unverändert wieder, sind aber nur für kurze Zeit zu kaufen. Darin unterscheiden sie sich von Limited Edition Gegenständen, die nur wiederkehren, wenn sich etwas geändert hat, wie zum Beispiel die Grafiken oder der Preis. Diese Haarfarben erinnern einige von euch vielleicht an die Pastell-Haarfarben, die es im letzten Frühjahr gab. Diese Haarfarben wurden zugunsten der Saison Edition Schimmer-Haarfarben eingemottet. Hier könnt ihr mehr über den Unterschied zwischen Saison und Limited Edition Gegenständen lesen! Umfrage-Abzeichen vergeben Die Umfrage-Abzeichen wurden an alle vergeben, die an der Umfrage teilgenommen und ihre ID hinterlassen haben! Leider haben einige Leute ihre ID in der Umfrage angegeben. Deshalb haben wir keine Möglichkeit, die Umfrage mit ihren Benutzerkonten in Verbindung zu bringen und konnten ihnen das "Hat HabitRPG geholfen zu wachsen" Abzeichen verleihen. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, schreibt bitte eine Mail an Leslie. Gruppen-Sortierreihenfolge Wenn ihr von jetzt an die Sortierreihenfolge eurer Gruppe ändert, seht ihr die Änderung sofort. Ihr könnt die Sortierreihenfolge unter Soziales > Gruppe ändern. ---- 25.03.2015 MARCH SUBSCRIBER ITEM, FREE EGG HUNT QUEST, EGG MOUNTS, AND NEW MODERATOR! März Überraschungsgegenstand Der März Überraschungsgegenstand wurde enthüllt: Das Aquamarin-Set! Alle März-Abonnenten bekommen die Aquamarin-Brille und die Aquamarin-Rüstung. Ihr habt noch sechs Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. Eierjagd-Quest und Eier-Reittiere Zur Feier der Saison hat jeder eine kostenlose Eierjagd-Questrolle erhalten! Ihr könnt sie in eurem Inventar finden. Sammelt Eier, indem ihr eure Aufgaben erledigt. Ihr werdet mit einigen Eier-Haustieren belohnt werden. Darüber hinaus können Eier-Haustiere nun gefüttert werden... und sie wachsen zu prächtigen Eier-Reittieren heran! Die Saison-Zauberin wird die Eierjagd-Questrollen bis zum 30. April ebenfalls im Angebot haben. Danach werden sie erst im nächsten Frühjahr wieder zurück sein, also holt sie euch, solange sie noch heiß sind! Neue Moderatorin Zu guter Letzt haben wir eine neue Moderatorin auf der Seite: @Beffymaroo! Hurra! Kommt im Gasthaus vorbei und grüßt sie. ---- 20.03.2015 SPRING FLING EVENT! LIMITED EDITION OUTFITS, SEASONAL SHOP OPENS, AND SPRING NPCS Spring Fling! Der Spring Fling Event ist da! Nehmt von heute bis zum 30. April an Habiticas reizender Feier teil. Limited Edition Klassen-Outfits Von heute bis zum 30. April sind Limited Edition Outfits in der Belohnungen-Spalte erhältlich. Abhängig von eurer Klasse könnt ihr ein Hütehund, ein Zauberer-Kaninchen, ein Gewiefter Quietscher oder ein Wohliges Kätzchen sein! Ihr seid besser produktiv, um genug Gold zu verdienen, bevor die Outfits verschwinden. Viel Glück! Der Saisonale Shop öffnet Der Saisonale Shop ist wieder offen! Er hat gerade die Frühjahrssaison Edition im Angebot, inklusive der Outfits des letzten Frühlings. Alles dort wird es während des Spring Fling Events jedes Jahres geben, aber jeweils nur bis zum 30. April. Stellt also sicher, dass ihr euch jetzt eindeckt oder ihr werdet ein Jahr warten müssen, um diese Artikel wieder kaufen zu können. Frühjahrs-NPCs Es scheint als würden sich die NPCs überall auf der Seite richtig auf auf den Frühling einstimmen. Wer würde das nicht? Immerhin war das noch längst nicht alles! ---- 17.03.2015 BUNNY PET QUEST, EGG PURCHASING CHANGE, LAST DAY FOR SURVEY AND ACHIEVEMENT, AND UNEQUIP BUTTONS Neue Haustier-Quest: Killer Bunny Es gibt eine neue Quest-Rolle auf dem Marktplatz! Tief im Berg Aufschieberitis liegt ein einstmals possierliches Biest, das durch Vernachlässigung schreckenerregend wurde. Könnt ihr eure Kräfte sammeln und das Killer Bunny besiegen? Wenn ja, werdet ihr ein paar Häschen-Eier bekommen! Änderung beim Eierkauf Ihr könnt nun auf dem Marktplatz Quest-Eier kaufen, wenn ihr den zugehörigen Boss mindestens einmal besiegt habt! Bisher musstet ihr den Boss mindesten zweimal besiegen, um die Eier kaufen zu können. Letzter Tag für Umfrage und Abzeichen Der 18. März ist der letzte Tag, um die Umfrage auszufüllen, um das "Hat HabitRPG geholfen zu wachsen" Abzeichen zu bekommen oder aufzuaddieren! Nachdem sie geschlossen wurde, werden wir ein paar Tage brauchen, die Abzeichen zu verteilen. Vielen Dank, dass ihr uns Feedback gebt! Ablegen/Zurücksetzen-Buttons Es ist jetzt einfacher, die Kostüme eurer Avatare zu ändern! Ihr könnt nun eure komplette Kampfausrüstung, Kostümteile und/oder Haustiere von der Ausrüstungsseite aus ablegen bzw. zurücksetzen, indem ihr die neuen "Ablegen" bzw. "Zurücksetzen" Buttons nutzt. ---- 10.03.2015 SURVEY, TESTIMONIALS GUILD, AND CHAT EXTENSION Umfrage und Abzeichen Wir verteilen das rare "Hat HabitRPG geholfen zu wachsen" Abzeichen an alle Nutzer, die uns helfen, indem sie diese 10-Fragen-Umfrage ausfüllen! Wenn ihr das Abzeichen bereits habt, wird die Teilnahme an dieser neuen Umfrage diesen Erfolg hochzählen. Danke, dass ihr euch eine Minute Zeit nehmt, uns eure Meinung zu HabitRPG mitzuteilen! Testimonials-Gilde Wir sammeln Empfehlungsschreiben von Nutzern, um sie auf der Startseite zusammen mit Bildern ihrer Avatare anzuzeigen. Wenn HabitRPG hilfreich für euch war und es euch nichts ausmacht, ein kurzes Zeugnis für uns zu hinterlassen, dann könnt ihr es hier posten. Danke für eure Hilfe! <3 Chat-Erweiterung Horacious Moreau hat eine Chat-Erweiterung für HabitRPG erstellt! Sie erzeugt eine Chat-Box für das Gasthaus, für Gruppen und Gilden. :) Der Chat-Client ist außerdem Open Source! Hier könnt ihr euch das Projekt ansehen. ---- 03.03.2015 MARCH BACKGROUNDS, ANDROID APP NOTIFICATIONS, AND MARCH MYSTERY BOX März-Hintergründe enthüllt Es gibt drei neue Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Nun können eure Avatare im Frühlingsregen tanzen, Buntglas bewundern oder in der Hügellandschaft herumtollen! von (in dieser Reihenfolge) Sunstroke, Kiwibot und Uncommon Criminal Android App Benachrichtigungen Die Android App kann euch nun daran erinnern, euch einzuloggen! Geht einfach in die Einstellungen und wählt die Zeit, zu der ihr erinnert werden wollt. März Überraschungsgegenstand Wow! Was könnte es sein? Alle Habiticaner, die im März ein Abo haben, erhalten den Überraschungsgegenstand für März! Er wird am 25. enthüllt werden, also haltet die Augen offen. Danke, dass ihr die Seite unterstützt. <3 ---- Nach oben Februar 2015 24.02.2015 FEBRUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEM AND ADD MULTIPLE TASKS! Februar Überraschungsgegenstand Der Überraschungsgegenstand für Februar wurde enthüllt: das "Winged Enchanter Item Set"! Alle Februar-Abonnenten bekommen die "Flügel der Gedanken" und den "Schimmernder Flügelstab der Liebe und auch der Wahrheit". Ihr habt noch vier Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. Mehrere Aufgaben hinzufügen Habt ihr eine Menge Aufgaben, die ihr alle auf einmal anlegen müsst? Kein Problem! Nun könnt ihr einen Stapel an Aufgaben auf einmal anlegen, indem ihr auf "Add Multiple" unter der jeweiligen Eingabeleiste klickt. Wir hoffen, dass das zeitsparend für euch ist! ---- 24.02.2015 SITE DOWNTIME EXPLANATION (AND SLEEPING AVATARS) SITE DOWNTIME EXPLANATION (AND SLEEPING AVATARS) Wie die meisten von euch sicher bemerkt haben, war die Seite gestern nicht erreichbar. Wir hatten einen plötzlichen Anstieg neuer Nutzer von Imgur, die die Server in die Knie gezwungen haben, als sie sich alle zur selben Zeit registriert haben. Es erwies sich als schwierig, die Server wieder zum Laufen zu bekommen. Ihr könnt die technischen Details in diesem Github-Ticket lesen. Wir entschuldigen uns für die ganze Frustration! Gegen Mitternacht PST haben wir alle aktiven Nutzer im Gasthaus eingecheckt und ihre Nutzerkonten "eingefroren", damit sie durch ihre offenen täglichen Aufgaben keinen Schaden nehmen würden, in der Hoffnung, dass das die unverdienten Tode aufgrund der Serverprobleme verhindern würde. Deswegen schläft euer Avatar! Um aus dem Gasthaus auszuchecken, geht zu Soziales > Gasthaus > Das Gasthaus verlassen. Falls ihr gestorben seid, bevor wir euch ins Gasthaus einchecken konnten, könnt ihr eure Strähnen unter Aufgabe bearbeiten wiederherstellen und alle anderen Werte unter Einstellungen > Seite > Charakter Werte reparieren. Ihr solltet alle verlorenen Gegenstände unter "Belohnungen" zurückkaufen können. Klappt das nicht, meldet euch unter Soziales > Gasthaus und ein Moderator wird euch helfen! Vielen Dank an all unsere unerschütterlichen Nutzer, die Fragen in den Sozialen Medien und den Chatrooms beantwortet haben und an alle, die uns nette Botschaften gesendet haben, während wir uns bemühten die Seite zu retten. Ihr seid unglaublich toll und wir kontinuierlich froh, eine so fürsorgliche und positive Community zu haben. Und willkommen, Imgurianer! Entschuldigt, dass euer Start so holprig war, aber wir können es nicht erwarten, euch kennenzulernen. Es gibt eine Camp Imgur Gilde , an der ihr vielleicht Freude habt. Und nun zurück zur Produktivität! ---- 17.02.2015 NEW PET QUEST AND COMMUNITY GUIDELINE UPDATES Neue Haustier-Quest: Steine! Es schien eine einfache Wanderung zu sein... bis wir herausfanden, dass die Höhle lebt! Ihr könnt die neueste Haustierquest "Escape the Cave Creature" auf dem Markt kaufen. Wenn ihr den Boss besiegt, bekommt ihr ein paar kuschelige Haustier-Steine! Aktualisierung der Community-Richtlinien Wir haben die Community-Richtlinien um folgende Punkte erweitert: *Blade, ein neuer Moderator, ist aufgelistet! *Private Nachrichten wurden zu den Richtlinien für Private Orte hinzugefügt. *Spamming ist nun ausdrücklich verboten. *Sexismus wurde zur Liste unakzeptablen Verhaltens hinzugefügt. *Die Erstellung mehrerer Benutzerkonten zu Umgehung der Konsequenzen ist nun ausdrücklich verboten. ---- 12.02.2015 Wir wünschen einen frohen Valentinstag! Helft mit, all die großartigen Leute in eurem Leben zu motivieren, indem ihr ihnen liebevolle Valentinskarten schickt. Valentinskarten können für 10 Goldstücke auf dem Marktplatz gekauft werden. Für die Verteilung von Liebe und Freude in der Community bekommen der Sender UND der Empfänger das begehrte "Heiß geliebte Freunde" Abzeichen. Hurra! Neue Frisuren! Es gibt ein neues Set von Hochsteckfrisuren auf der Avatar-Seite! Habt Spaß bei der Anpassung eurer Cahraktere. ---- 08.02.2015 E-Mail-Benachrichtigungen Wir haben E-Mail-Benachrichtigungen für verschiedene Ereignisse eingeführt, einschließlich Erhalt einer privaten Nachricht, Einladung zu einer Gruppe, Gilde oder Quest und Erhalt von Edelstein- oder Abo-Geschenken! Es ist noch mehr in Planung, wie z.B. die vielgewünschten Check-in-Erinnerungen. Ihr möchtet bestimmte Arten von Benachrichtigungen nicht erhalten? Kein Problem! Geht einfach zu den Benachrichtigungseinstellungen, um uns zu sagen, welche genau ihr erhalten und nicht erhalten wollt. Unsere Kurier-Drachen werden dem gerne nachkommen! Umstellung des Login-Typs Möchtet ihr eure E-Mail-Adresse ändern oder von Facebook-Login zu E-Mail-Login wechseln (oder umgekehrt)? Gute Neuigkeiten! Ihr könnt das nun selbst ändern, unter Einstellungen! ---- 03.02.2015 Februar-Hintergründe enthüllt Es gibt neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Jetzt kann euer Avatar ein Fernes Schloss betrachten, in einer Schmiede schuften oder eine Kristallhöhle erforschen! ---- 02.02.2015 Februar Überraschungsgegenstand Ooh... Was könnte es sein? Alle Habiticaner, die im Februar ein Abo haben, werden den Überraschungsgegenstand für Februar erhalten! Er wird am 24. enthüllt, also haltet die Augen offen. Danke, dass ihr die Seite unterstützt. <3 Neue Quest-Beschreibungen Wir haben die Quest-Beschreibungen überarbeitet. Wenn ihr mit der Maus über die Quest-Rollen fahrt, könnt ihr nun die Boss- bzw. Sammel-Statistiken sowie die Belohnungen, die ihr bei Quest-Abschluss bekommt, sehen! "Spread the Word"-Wettbewerb ist zu Ende Der "Spread the Word"-Wettbewerb ist vorbei! Danke an alle Teilnehmer. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis die Gewinner genannt werden, da wir alle Breiträge persönlich durchsehen müssen. Danke für eure Geduld! ---- Nach oben Januar 2015 30.01.2015 HabitRPG Geburtstagsparty Der 31. Januar ist HabitRPGs Geburtstag! Alle NPCs feiern und wir haben euch mit einer Menge Kuchen für eure Tiere belohnt! Festgewänder Nur bis zum 1. Februar gibt es im Belohnungen-Laden kostenlos Festgewänder! Wenn es eure erste Geburtstagsparty mit uns ist, findet ihr das Ulkige Festgewand vor; wenn ihr das schon letztes Jahr erhalten habt, dann gibt es das Silly Festgewand. Letzte Chance für das Sternenritter-Set Denkt daran: Dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Sternenritter-Set zu erhalten! Wenn ihr den Sternenhelm oder die Sternenrüstung haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 Letzte Chance for Winter-Wunderland Outfits und Haarfarben Morgen wird wieder alles beim Alten sein in Habitica. Wenn ihr also noch übrige Winter-Wunderland Gegenstände kaufen wollt, macht ihr das besser jetzt! Die Saison Edition Teile und Haarfarben werden erst im nächsten Dezember zurück sein, und wenn die Limited Edition Gegenstände zurück kommen, werden sie teurer sein oder anders aussehen. Also schlagt zu, solange es noch geht! ---- 26.01.2015 Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt Der Überraschungsgegenstand für Januar wurde enthüllt: das Sternenritter Rüstungs-Set! Alle Januar-Abonnenten bekommen den Sternenhelm und die Sternenrüstung. Ihr habt noch fünf Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu bekommen! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. Neues Audio Theme Es gibt ein neues Audio Theme: Watt's Theme! Ihr könnt zwischen Watt's Theme und dem Theme von Daniel dem Barden hin und her schalten, indem ihr auf das Megaphon in der oberen rechten Ecke klickt. Watt's Theme wurde von Harry Pepe erstellt. Hier könnt ihr seine LinkedIn-Seite besuchen. Quest-Rollen-Redesign Wir haben die Quest-Rollen neu designt, sodass sie optisch einmalig sind! Quest-Typ und Schwierigkeitsgrad sind durch die Rollenränder gekennzeichnet (Leichter Boss = Grün, Mittelschwerer Boss = Gelb, Schwerer Boss = Rot, Sammel-Quest = Blau, Wutleisten-Boss = Lila Punkte) und durch ein Icon am unteren linken Rand, das die Quest symbolisisert. "Spread the Word" Wettbewerb endet bald Denkt daran: Der 31. Januar ist der letzte Tag, um am Spread the Word Wettbewerb teilzunehmen und sich die Chance auf 100 Edelsteine zu sichern! Wir werden ab dem 1. Februar keine neuen Bewerbungen mehr annehmen. Aber es wird eine Weile dauern, bis die Gewinner bekannt gegeben werden, weil wir alle Einsendungen persönlich durchgehen müssen. Viel Glück! ---- 23.01.2015 Das Schreckliche Stressbiest ist BESIEGT! Wir haben es geschafft! Mit einem letzten Hieb löst sich das Schreckliche Stressbiest in eine Schneewolke auf. Die Flocken fallen funkelnd zu Boden während jubelnde Habiticaner ihre Haus und Reittiere umarmen. Unsere Tiere und NPCs sind wieder sicher! Stoïstille ist gerettet! SabreCat spricht sanft zu einem kleinen Säbelzahn. "Finde bitte die Bewohner der Stoïstillen Steppen und bringe sie zu uns", sagt er. Einige Stunden später kommt der Säbelzahn zurück und eine Herde Mammut-Reiter folgt ihm langsam. Ihr erkennt die vordere Reiterin als Lady Glaciate, die Anführerin von Stoïstille. "Mächtige Habiticaner", sagt sie, "meine Bürger und ich schulden euch den tiefsten Dank und die tiefsten Entschuldigungen. In dem Bemühen, unsere Steppen vor den Aufruhr zu schützen, haben wir angefangen, all unseren Stress heimlich in die eisigen Berge zu verbannen. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass er über die Generationen hinweg zu dem Stressbiest heranwachsen würde, das ihr gesehen habt! Als es sich losriss, hat es uns alle an seiner Stelle in den Bergen gefangen und stellte unseren geliebten Tieren nach." Ihr trauriger Blick folgt dem fallenden Schnee. "Wir haben mit unserer Torheit alle in Gefahr gebracht. Seid versichert, dass wir in Zukunft mit unseren Problemen zu euch kommen, bevor unsere Probleme selbst zu euch kommen." Sie schaut in die Richtung, in der @Baconsaur mit einigen der Baby-Mammute kuschelt. "Wir haben euren Tieren eine Futterspende gebracht, um uns dafür zu entschuldigen, dass wir sie verängstigt haben, und als ein Zeichen des Vertrauens werden wir euch einige unserer Haus- und Reittiere überlassen. Wir wissen, dass ihr euch gut um sie kümmern werdet." von allen, die eine Aufgabe oder eine tägliche Aufgabe während des Kampfes erledigt haben! ---- 21.01.2015 DRITTER STRESS-SCHLAG! Der Welt-Boss im Gasthaus hat seinen dritten Stress-Schlag ausgeführt! Justin der Fremdenführer versucht, das Stressbiest abzulenken, indem er um seine Füße läuft und Produktivitätstipps ruft! Das Schreckliche Stressbiest stampft wütend herum, aber es scheint als würden wir dieses Ungeheuer zermürben. Ich bezweifle, dass es genug Kraft für einen weiteren Angriff hat. Gebt nicht auf... wir sind so nah dran, es zu erledigen! Erledigt eure Aufgaben und täglichen Aufgaben und schädigt so den Welt-Boss! Ein Welt-Boss wird niemals einzelne Spieler oder Nutzerkonten schädigen. Nur für aktive Spieler, die sich nicht im Gasthaus erholen, werden nicht erledigte tägliche Aufgaben aufgerechnet. ---- 20.01.2015 "Meister aller Reittiere" und "Triaden Bingo" Abzeichen Ihr könnt zwei neue Abzeichen verdienen: "Meister aller Reittiere" und "Triaden Bingo"! "Meister aller Reittiere" wird Nutzern verliehen, die alle 90 Standard-Reittiere gesammelt haben, und "Triaden Bingo" ist für diejenigen, die alle Standard-Haustiere gesammelt, alle 90 zu Reittieren herangezogen und 90 weitere Haustiere ausgebrütet haben. Wow! Beachtet, dass Quest-Haustiere und Quest-Reittiere nicht zu "Meister aller Reittiere" und "Triaden Bingo" hinzugezählt werden. Wenn ihr gerade die Kriterien erfüllt, bekommt ihr die Abzeichen. Wenn ihr allerdings eure Reittiere bereits freigelassen habt, bekommt ihr das Abzeichen leider erst, wenn ihr wieder alle gesammelt habt. Gruppen-Sortieroptionen Auf der Gruppen-Seite könnt ihr nun die Avatare eurer Freunde aufsteigend oder absteigend sortieren! Damit die Änderungen wirksam werden, müsst ihr die Seite neu laden. Datierte Aufgaben Ihr könnt jetzt die Reiter in der Aufgaben-Spalte dazu nutzen, eure Aufgaben mit Datum zu sehen und zu sortieren! Einfach den "Datiert"-Reiter anklicken und nur die Aufgaben mit Frist werden angezeigt. Im Moment sind sie nicht nach Datum sortiert, aber wir werden diese Funktion später noch umsetzen. Stressbiest Verzweiflung ausgelöst Wir haben es bald geschafft, Habiticaner! Mit Fleiß und täglichen Aufgaben haben wir die Lebenspunkte des Stressbiests auf nur 500.000 reduziert! Die Kreatur brüllt und schlägt verzweifelt um sich, und seine Wut steigt schneller denn je. Das Monster --- AHHH! --- schwingt mich und Matt umher mit erschreckendem Tempo und startet einen blendenden Schneesturm, der es erschwert, Treffer zu landen. Wir werden unsere Anstrengungen verdoppeln müssen, aber fasst Mut - das ist ein Zeichen, dass das Stressbiest kurz vor der Niederlage steht. Gebt jetzt nicht auf! Bitte? Das Stressbiest steigert seine Wut und Abwehr! Erledigt eure Aufgaben und täglichen Aufgaben und schädigt so den Welt-Boss! Ein Welt-Boss wird niemals einzelne Spieler oder Nutzerkonten schädigen. Nur für aktive Spieler, die sich nicht im Gasthaus erholen, werden nicht erledigte tägliche Aufgaben aufgerechnet. ---- 19.01.2015 WELT-BOSS: ZWEITER STRESS-SCHLAG! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! ES HAT MICH!!!!! Oh, Habiticaner, warum habt ihr nicht eure täglichen Aufgaben erledigt?! Der Welt-Boss im Gasthaus hat einen weiteren Stress-Schlag ausgeführt und dieses Mal hat es mich erwischt, Bailey, die Stadtschreierin! Um mich und die anderen NPCs zu retten, erledigt eure Aufgaben und täglichen Aufgaben und schädigt so den Welt-Boss! Unerledigte tägliche Aufgaben füllen die Stress-Leiste. Wenn die Stress-Leiste voll ist, wird der Welt-Boss einen NPC angreifen und einige seiner Lebenspunkte zurückerhalten. Ein Welt-Boss wird niemals einzelne Spieler oder Nutzerkonten schädigen. Nur für aktive Spieler, die sich nicht im Gasthaus erholen, werden nicht erledigte tägliche Aufgaben aufgerechnet. ---- 15.01.2015 TYRANNOSAUR PET QUEST and SPREAD THE WORD CHALLENGE! Tyrannosaurus-Haustier-Quest Auf dem Marktplatz gibt es zwei neue Haustier-Quests: "King of the Dinosaurs" und "The Dinosaur Unearthed"! Beide haben dieselben Belohnungen, inklusive Tyrannosaurus-Eier. Der Unterschied ist, dass "King of the Dinosaurs" eine normale Haustier-Quest ist, wie all die anderen, während "The Dinosaur Unearthed" weniger Lebenspunkte hat - dafür aber eine Wut-Leiste (wie die Welt-Bosse), die dem Boss erlaubt, sich zu heilen, wenn ihr zu viele eurer täglichen Aufgaben nicht erledigt. Beide Bosse greifen trotzdem eure Gruppe an, je nachdem wie viele tägliche Aufgaben nicht erledigt wurden. Ihr könnt Tyrannosaurus-Eier kaufen, wenn ihr einen der Bosse zwei Mal oder beide je einmal besiegt habt. Viel Spaß! "Spread the Word"-Wettbewerb Erinnerung Für den Fall, dass ihr es verpasst habt: Wir veranstalten unseren zweiten "Spread the Word"-Wettbewerb! Die Regeln sind einfach: schreibt einen Beitrag irgendwann zwischen dem 31. Dezember 2014 und dem 31. Januar 2015 in einem Blog oder in den Sozialen Medien, der anderen Leuten von HabitRPG erzählt. Der Gewinner-Beitrag wird 100 Edelsteine erhalten und die neunzehn Zweitplatzierten jeweils 80 Edelsteine. Hier könnt ihr mehr lesen und mitmachen! ---- 13.01.2015 STRESS HAT ZUGESCHLAGEN! Welt-Boss: Erster Stress-Schlag! Der Welt-Boss im Gasthaus hat seinen ersten Stress-Schlag ausgeführt! Trotz unserer besten Anstrengungen sind uns einige unserer täglichen Aufgaben durch die Lappen gegangen und ihre dunkelrote Farbe hat das Schreckliche Stressbiest so sehr in Wut versetzt, dass es einige seiner Lebenspunkte zurückerhalten hat! Die abscheuliche Kreatur hat sich auf die Ställe gestürzt, aber Matt, der Meister aller Bestien, hat sich heldenhaft ins Getümmel gestürzt, um die Haus- und Reittiere zu beschützen. Das Stressbiest hat Matt nun fest in seiner Faust, aber wenigstens ist es für den Moment abgelenkt. Erledigt eure Aufgaben und täglichen Aufgaben, um den Welt-Boss zu schädigen! Unerledigte tägliche Aufgaben füllen die Stress-Leiste. Wenn die Stress-Leiste voll ist, wird der Welt-Boss einen NPC angreifen. Ein Welt-Boss wird niemals einzelne Spieler oder Nutzerkonten schädigen. Nur für aktive Spieler, die sich nicht im Gasthaus erholen, werden nicht erledigte tägliche Aufgaben aufgerechnet. ---- 08.01.2015 Welt-Boss: Das Schreckliche Stressbiest! Ein neuer Welt-Boss ist im Gasthaus erschienen! Alle absolvierten Aufgaben und täglichen Aufgaben der Habiticaner schädigen den Welt-Boss. Unerledigte tägliche Aufgaben füllen die Stress-Schlag-Leiste. Wenn die Leiste voll ist, wird der Welt-Boss einen NPC angreifen. Ein Welt-Boss wird niemals einzelne Spieler oder Nutzerkonten schädigen. Nur für aktive Spieler, die sich nicht im Gasthaus erholen, werden nicht erledigte tägliche Aufgaben aufgerechnet. Lest weiter für mehr Details! Winter-Handlungsstrang: Das Schreckliche Stressbiest greift an! Das erste, was wir hören, sind Schritte, langsamer und donnernder als die Massenflucht. Einer nach dem anderen schauen die Habiticaner aus ihren Türen und uns fehlen die Worte. Wir haben natürlich alle schon Stressbiester gesehen - kleine gemeine Kreaturen, die in schwierigen Zeiten angreifen. Aber das? Das ist größer als die Häuser, mit Pranken, die einen Drachen mit Leichtigkeit zerdrücken könnten. Frost strahlt von seinem stinkenden Fell aus, und als es brüllt, reißt der eisige Windstoß die Dächer von unseren Häusern. Ein Monster dieses Ausmaßes wurde außerhalb ferner Legenden nie erwähnt. "Habt Acht, Habiticaner!" ruft SabreCat. "Verbarrikadiert euch in euren Häusern - das ist das Schreckliche Stressbiest höchstselbst!" "Das Ding muss aus Jahrhunderten von Stress zusammengesetzt sein!" sagt Kiwibot und verschließt die Gasthaustür und Fensterläden. "Die Stoïstillen Steppen", sagt Lemoness mit düsterem Gesicht. "Die ganze Zeit dachten wir, sie wären gelassen und sorglos, aber sie müssen ihren Stress heimlich irgendwo versteckt haben. Über die Generationen wuchs es zu diesem Ding heran und nun ist es ausgerissen und hat sie - und uns - angegriffen!" Es gibt nur einen Weg, ein Stressbiest zu vertreiben, egal ob Schrecklich oder nicht, und der ist, es mit erledigten Aufgaben und täglichen Aufgaben anzugreifen! Lasst uns alle zusammen diesen furchterregenden Feind bekämpfen - aber stellt sicher, dass ihr eure Aufgaben nicht vernachlässigt, oder eure unerledigten täglichen Aufgaben könnten es so sehr erzürnen, dass es um sich schlägt... ---- 05.01.2015 Januar-Hintergründe Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Nun kann euer Avatar einen eisigen Gipfel erklimmen, in einer Eishöhle zittern oder durch die verschneiten Kiefern wanderen! Lösungstest für Cron-Fehler Heute werden wir eine mögliche Lösung für einen Fehler testen, der manchmal dafür sorgt, dass Tägliche Aufgaben am folgenden Tag nicht zurückgesetzt werden. Es ist eine große Änderung, also werden wir die Seite sehr genau beobachten, um sicherzugehen, dass nichts kaputt geht. Wenn ihr in den nächsten Tagen irgendwelche Probleme mit dem Tageswechsel oder dem Zurücksetzen der Täglichen Aufgaben habt, dann teilt uns das bitte sofort auf GitHub mit. Danke! Anpassungen am Datumsformat Es gibt eine neue Option unter Einstellungen, mit der ihr das Datumsformat ändern könnt. Nun könnt ihr eure Daten als MM/DD/YYYY, DD/MM/YYYY oder YYYY/MM/DD darstellen. ---- 03.01.2015 Januar Überraschungsgegenstand Das glitzert! Was könnte es sein? Alle Habiticaner, die im Januar ein Abo haben, werden den Überraschungsgegenstand für Januar erhalten! Er wird am 26. enthüllt, also haltet die Augen offen. Danke, dass ihr die Seite unterstützt. <3 "Spread the Word" Wettbewerb Zu Ehren der guten Vorsätze fürs neue Jahr veranstalten wir den zweiten "Spread the Word" Wettbewerb! Die Regeln sind einfach: Veröffentlicht einen Beitrag irgendwann zwischen dem 31. Dezember 2014 und dem 31. Januar 2015 auf einem Blog oder in den Sozialen Medien, der anderen von HabitRPG erzählt. Der Gewinner-Beitrag bekommt 100 Edelsteine verliehen und die neunzehn Zweitplatzierten bekommen je 80 Edelsteine. Hier könnt ihr mehr erfahren und teilnehmen! Winter-Handlungsstrang geht weiter Nach einem freudeerfüllten Silvesterabend erwachen die Habiticaner durch ein Grollen, das sie aus ihren Ulkigen Festhüten schüttelt. Als sie zu ihren Fenstern eilen, sehen sie... eine Massenflucht? Eine donnernde Herde von Mammuten rennt vorbei, Säbelzähne brüllen und Dinosaurier - sowohl gefederte als auch geschuppte - schlittern mit voller Geschwindigkeit entlang. Die Habiticaner starren mit offenen Mündern, aber bevor jemand reagieren kann, ist die Horde durch Habit City gesaust und in der Ferne verschwunden. Sie hinterlässt nur Abdrücke im Schnee, heulenden Wind und ein paar zertrampelte Neujahrkarten. Den Habiticanern wird geraten, die Ruhe zu bewahren und in dieser verwirrenden und schweren Zeit nicht dem Stress nachzugeben. Wir haben SabreCat den verängstigten Tieren aus den Stoïstillen Steppen hinterher geschickt, und er arbeitet daran, sie zu beruhigen, sodass wir sie in die sicheren Ställe zurückbringen können. Wir hoffen, bald eine Erklärung für die Seltsamkeiten zu haben. In der Zwischenzeit behaltet all eure Haus- und Reittiere drinnen. Hier könnt ihr die früheren Folgen des Winter-Handlungsstrangs lesen! ---- Nach oben Category:News